Mother Knows Best
by Smenzer
Summary: Hera decides Ares should date Gabrielle, but Xena doesn't like it at all! Ares/Gabrielle fic.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Mother Knows Best Author: Smenzer Email: Smenzerberranzan@aol.com Rating: PG Pairing: Ares/Gabrielle Archive: Yes, please. Let me know if you take it, OK? Teaser: Hera advises Ares on love Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They belong to Studios USA or Whoever owns the Rights to Xena: Warrior Princess. This is just for fun. No $$$ is being made.  
  
"Ares! I want to speak with you, now."  
  
The God of War raised his dark haired head from where he had been resting on his carved stone throne. Floating before him in his dark temple was his mother's disembodied eyes. Such a sight would have scared even the most bravest of mortals, but Ares had seen it too many times before. The giant eyes floated up near the ceiling, red flecks running through the green of her eyes.  
  
"We have things to discuss, Son." The eyes informed him.  
  
"Yes, Mother." Ares rose and adjusted his black leather pants. He never sat on his throne the way he should, but carelessly lounged with one leg thrown over the chair's wide arm and his back against the other arm. From this position, he could quitely observe everything in his temple. A soft beam of pale light shone down on him from an upper window as if by magic, illuminating him for all to see. Of course, no one could see him unless he chose them to see him. Often his worshippers thought they faced an empty throne. The only other light sorce in the large dark temple were dimly burning candles and torches, their smoke filling the air with insence.  
  
"I told you not to sit like that. Don't you ever listen to me?" The eyes complained. "It's bad for your back. You're a God, not one of those mortal scumbags! Act like one!"  
  
"Yes, Mother. I'm sorry, Mother." Ares wanted to scowl but didn't dare. Hera's temper was legendary. She was even worse than Zeus. He tried to think what his Mother could possibly want to talk about, but came up blank. Maybe she was going to rant about Hercules again. It certainly was one of her favorite topics. Sighing, Ares finished adjusting his leather vest and his sword scabbard. His appearence had better be perfect or she'll never let him hear the end of it. He did love to lounge in his throne but unfortunately it tended to affect his clothes so it was no longer perfectly straight on his muscular body. Smoothing back his wavy black hair, Ares popped out for Mount Olympus.  
  
He appeared a few minutes later in the hall outside his Mother's audience chamber. Hera was, afterall, the Queen of the Gods. The wide white marble hallway was spotless, Ares' reflection clearly visible in the polished floor. Lush green plants potted in gold containers, brought much needed color to the corridor. Pausing a minute, Ares took a deep breath before pushing open the gold doors and entering the chamber.  
  
Hera sat regaly on her throne, her back straight. Her brown hair was neatly piled on top of her head and her brow was encircled with a think gold circlet: her crown. She wore a flattering dress that reached to the floor, white in color and trimmed with priceless jems near the throat. A dark cloak rested about her shoulders, more for looks than to protect her from a chill. Being a Goddess, it was impossible for her to get cold.  
  
Ares walked into the room and approached his mother. When he reached her, he bowed at the waist. She may be his mother, but was still a Queen. "Mother."  
  
"Son, I am concerned about you." Hera told him as she looked up at him from where she was seated on her throne. "All you do is work. You don't have a social life."  
  
Ares blinked. This he had not expected. Ever since his mother came back from Tarturas she had been acting strange, going on about love and stuff. For awhile there, back in his temple, he had hoped his old mother had returned. That one he knew and understood. He knew what she wanted from him and that was to beat up Hercules, which he enjoyed. Of course, Hercules often won but Hera never really blamed that on him. She just sent more monsters or whatever after the half-mortal brat. Now suddenly Ares found himself on strage unfamilar ground. He wasn't sure what Hera was saying or how he should respond to this unexpected statement.  
  
"Mother?" he asked, hoping she would elaborate her apparent complaint.  
  
"All you do is wage war." Hera told him as she wrung her pale, long- fingered hands together. "I'm afraid that is my fault. And your father's. We pushed you to be the God of War, even when you didn't want to. Now it's the only thing you do. I didn't realize that before, but now that I've returned from Tarturas I see it so clearly."  
  
"That's my job, Mother. You know that." Ares informed her matter-of-factly. "Someone needs to control mankind's agressive forces or chaos will reign. There will be mass murders and far worst."  
  
"I know that, Son." Hera rose from her throne and grasped Ares by his forarm. She gently led him across the room to the large outer balcony doors. Standing on the balcony, they gazed down at Hera's rose garden. Her prized peacocks strolled among the ever blooming bushes. She smiled as a brilliant blue butterfly fluttered past them.  
  
Ares was shocked. He gripped the curved railing before him until his knuckles turned snowy white. He was afraid he would leave deep grooves in the smooth stone from gripping it so hard. He had never seen his mother smile, not in that way before. An evil grin, yes, but not a genuine smile. What in the world had happened to her down in the black pits of Tarturas that could change her so much? And why in the world was she bugging him about a social life? It made no sense!  
  
"But you don't have a social life. You can't wage war all the time." Hera explained to her son. "There are more important things to life than just doing your job."  
  
A funny feeling settled in Ares' stomach. He had the sudden insight that his mother was going somewhere with this conversation, that she had this planned out ahead of time. "But I DO have a social life!"  
  
"Oh, really?" His mother asked, turning to look at him. "With who?"  
  
"I beat up Hercules all the time." Ares countered. "I talk to my warlords and then there's Strife and Discord."  
  
Hera frowned, the age lines on her face becoming more apparent. "Giving warlords orders does not count, nor does brawling with your brother as a social life."  
  
"Half brother." Ares reminded her.  
  
"And Strife and Discord are very poor choices of friends." Hera continued, choosing to ignore his outburst. "No, Son, what you need is to get out and to see more people. Tell me, Son, do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
Oh, so THAT'S what this is about. Ares fumed. Good ol Mom came back from Tarturas with a new outlook on life and had patched up her marriage with Zeus. Now she expects ME to do the 'house with the white picket fence and dog' routine.  
  
"Of course I do! I have lots of girlfriends!" Ares replied. "I'm good looking, am I not?"  
  
Hera raised one eyebrow, her green eyes steadily gazing at her son. "And tell me, who are these mysterious girlfriends of yours? I would like to know."  
  
Ares' stomach tumbled around even more. What was he going to tell her? She wanted names! He stuck his chest out proudly and leaned against the stone railing, acting confident and at ease. Only being in thousands of wars gave him the ability to act so smooth when his nerves were totally shot! He had to act cool. "Well, I talk alot with Aphrodite...."  
  
Hera rolled her eyes. It was obvious her son didn't have ANY girlfriends. "I know you and Aphrodite are good friends, but I meant someone you're not related to."  
  
"Oh." Ares thought for a minute and a name popped into his head. "Xena!"  
  
"Xena. That Warrior Princess of yours? The one that throws that....thing around?" Hera asked as she pretended to look out over her garden.  
  
"Yeah, that's her."  
  
Hera was quite for a moment, her lips pressed together as she thought. She slowly turned from her son and headed down a pair of marble stairs that led into her garden. She was pleased to see Ares followed her without any urging on her part. A secret smile spread across her face. Ares may be a great Warrior and a handsome God, but it was clear he was clueless about women. Oh, he thought he knew about women, all men thought they did. She paused for a minute, bending to sniff a pink rose. She gently gripped the underside of the delicate fragrant blossom, bringing it closer to her nose. Releasing it, she stood and gazed down one of the winding stone paths. "And you love this Xena?"  
  
"Of course I do!" Ares replied, sure of his answer.  
  
Hera turned around quickly, facing Ares. Her gown rustled noisely and the hem scraped across the stones. "Why? Why do you love her?"  
  
"Because she's the best warrior around, that's why!" Ares replied. "Why else?"  
  
Hera half expected that answer, so it didn't surprise her at all. "And does she make your heart race when you see her?"  
  
"When she does her thing and kills stuff, yeah." Ares stared at his mother, unsure of what she was up to. Why was she asking all these questions?  
  
"So you think the ability to kill things is a desired trait for your future bride?" Hera shook her head. "Son, you have enough violence in your life, in your job. You should not have it in your home as well. I do not believe this Xena is a good match for you. Nor will I accept her as the future Queen of the Gods!"  
  
"Wait a minute!" Ares said, his full attention on his mother now. "What bride? I'm not getting married!"  
  
"Perhaps not immediately. But I would like you to start dating a suitable young women, one that would qualify to be Queen." Hera turned and heading down the path, blooming red, pink and white roses on either side of her. After a short distance, she reached a delicate wraught iron table and sat down on one of the matching chairs. A kidney shaped pool was before her, the waters reflecting the blue sky and fluffly white clouds. Large dark green lilypads rested on the water's calm surface while pale pink spikey flowers drifted among the pads. The air was thick with the hum of bumblebees, dragonflies and butterflies. The pool had a calming effect on the Queen of the Gods. She had built this pond after her return from Tarturas: a tiny slice of the mortal world residing on Olympus. Whenever she felt her old habits returning, she came here. She hoped the place would have a similar effect on her son.  
  
Ares caught up to his mother. He stopped before the table, his muscular legs spread wide apart for better balance. He felt under attack, even though Hera was showing not a drop of her legendary temper. "And what's wrong with Xena?"  
  
"For one, she's been with too many men to be Queen. She is like Zeus and all his mortal fluzzies! My only son cannot marry someone like that. Besides, you don't truely love her. You admire her warrior skills, perhaps. Her courage in battle, the stratedgy. But that does not mean you love her."  
  
Ares was silent. Everything his mother had just said was true. He DID like Xena because of her skill with the sword, her stratedgy, her prowess in battle. She was a worthy opponent. But if that wasn't love but admiration, then who did he love?  
  
Could it be he had never experienced love?  
  
Hera saw his bafflement and patted his arm. "Don't worry, son. We will find you a worthy date."  
  
"But how? Xena is the only woman I know." Ares protested.  
  
"Not exactly true." Hera replied with a smile. "You do know one other."  
  
"I do?"  
  
Hera only knodded her head and pointed to the pond. The image of a young woman slowly formed in the water. She was busy chatting as she walked alongside a very familar horse. The sunlight sparkled in her golden hair that cascaded over her shoulders. Something caught her attention and she stopped to apparently peer up into a tree, happily pointing at something. A moment later a tiny red bird became visible. Her unseen companion was apparently not interested in bird watching and didn't stop or even pause on the horse but kept going. When the bird flew away, the blond woman had to run to catch up with her silent traveling companion.  
  
Ares groaned.  
  
Gabrielle.  
  
Gabrielle would never go out with him, netherless marry him! She hated his guts!  
  
Didn't she?  
  
"She won't go out with me!" Ares protested, his shoulders slouching in defeat. "She hates war and fighting and all that. I'm amazed she even eats meat and fish!"  
  
"Well, you'll just have to prove her wrong in hating you. Show her your charming side, the side you hide from everyone."  
  
Ares fumed. He felt like there was a dark cloud hoovering over his head. He knew it was useless!  
  
"Now go! I expect you to be dating her soon."  
  
The audience with his mother finally over, Ares rushed down the too sweet smelling path, almost choking on the fumes. A peacock got in his way and he angrily kicked at it. But the bird was too fast and easily avoided his boot. But his temper soon faded and he started to worry in ernest.  
  
How in the world was he going to get Gabrielle to date him? And matters would be made considerably harder by Xena's overprotective mother hen act.  
  
Heading for his temple, Ares felt the beginning of a headache blossoming behind his dark eyes.  
  
It was going to be one of those weeks..... 


	2. Chapter 2

Ares appeared a few seconds later in his temple, rubbing at his forehead. Filled with nervous energy, Ares began to pace up and back.  
  
"What am I going to do? I know Gabrielle hates me! She hates war and killing and fighting. She must think I'm some cold, heartless monster who enjoys nothing but murdering helpless innocents. She just doesn't understand...."  
  
Inside his head, Ares heard his mother's commanding voice, telling him to MAKE her understand.  
  
"Easy for you to say, Mom!" Ares moaned. "I don't have the slightest idea how to do that! In fact, we don't even have anything in common!"  
  
The more Ares thought about it, the worst his problem became. What WAS he going to talk to Gabrielle about? Because if the bard loved anything, it was talking! And he realized he had no idea what to say to her. And he just couldn't let her do all the talking, could he?  
  
And what about Xena?  
  
Ugh! His mother had created this huge mess and dropped it into his lap!  
  
Frustration welled up inside him and Ares flung a lightning bolt at a statue in the corner of his temple. He watched as it exploded into a million sharp shards of stone, the bits and pieces clattering noisily onto the floor. The War God took deep breaths to calm himself. He was letting his mother get the best of him, he had let her work him up into this frenzy of nerves. It was the same way that Hercules often got under his skin, like an annoying insect biting him.  
  
"What the heck am I so worried about anyway? She's just another woman and I know how to handle those. Why should she be any different?" Feeling more like himself, Ares laughed off the rest of his nervousness. He was being such a fool! In fact, he was acting just like one of those mortal teenage males that got all tongue tied the moment they saw a pretty girl! Being grateful that no other Olympian God had witnessed his foolishness, he felt ready to take his first step toward his new goal.  
  
A grin spread across his lips as he examined himself in a mirror. He looked good and he knew it. If the bard had even half the brain and she must have more brains than Xena to write all those scrolls, then she must know it, too.  
  
Then a flash of doubt crept into his mind and the smile faded.  
  
What if Gabrielle spent too much time with her scrolls? What if she never noticed how good he looked or how hard he worked out to keep his body looking this way?  
  
Ares shook his head violently, his black curls flying around his face and stinging his dark eyes. "Positive, think positive. She will say yes, she will say yes...."  
  
Gods, what had Hera done to him? He was the God of War! And here he was acting like some mortal! He hated feeling so weak, so helpless. Snarling, Ares popped off to face the source of his biggest problem yet. He just wouldn't give her the option of saying "no".  
  
****  
  
Gabrielle rested under a tall oak tree, writing in her scroll. Her back was pressed against the warm rough bark and her legs were pressed together to form a crude table for her unrolled scroll. Two packs of gear rested nearby. Except for Argo a few feet away nibbling on grass, she was alone. Xena had gone off to catch a few fish for their supper. She paused for a minute and nibbled the tip of the feather pen. She wanted to word it just right, it had to sound elegant and professional. "Hmm.... How should I word it?"  
  
A flash of light assaulted her eyes and Gabrielle looked up to see Ares. The handsome War God stood in front of her, staring down at her. Gabrielle was quite surprised because Ares didn't normally pop in right in front of her. Normally he came to see Xena and her friend did her best to keep Ares away from her. Gabrielle's heart sped up a beat just looking at him. His dark tangled hair was more wild looking than normal and his nostrils flared with every breath. His wide chest expanded as he breathed and she could see a hint of dark curls where his leather vest parted. He flexed and unflexed his muscles as his eyes darted around the clearing.  
  
"If you're looking for Xena, she's at the pond fishing." Gabrielle offered. She had no idea why Ares seemed so nervous, but it wasn't any of her business. Yet her curiosity was piqued. A part of her hoped Ares would tell her his problems, not Xena. Besides, Xena had made it perfectly clear many times that she didn't care for Ares anyway. Why couldn't he see that? Why, if given the opportunity, Xena would give him a good kick!  
  
"I didn't come to see Xena. I came to see you." Ares blurted out.  
  
"Me?" Gabrielle gasped. Now she really was confused. Gabrielle climbed to her feet and tried to look him in his eyes, but it was a bit difficult as he was at least a head taller than she was. "Why did you come to see me?"  
  
"Well....there's something I need to ask you." Ares said. His fingers played nervously over the hilt of his sword as he shifted his weight from one foot to another. At least he kept both boots firmly planted on the ground and he hoped Gabrielle didn't notice how weird he was acting!  
  
"What do you want to ask?" Gabrielle couldn't imagine why Ares was acting so nervous! All the other times she had seen him, she had admired how calm and confident he was, so sure of himself. Why, even when she had accidentally changed him into a mortal he had been calm about it. Something or someone must have really shook him up. Hmmm... his behavior seemed almost familiar, but where had she seen it? Gabrielle forgetfully twined a lock of her blonde hair around her finger and started to play with it as she thought. A moment later it ended up in her mouth and she started to chew on it.  
  
Ares mind went blank as he watched her.  
  
Yikes! She chews on her hair!!  
  
Gabrielle could feel the answer almost on the tip of her tongue. Then her eyes went wide and she stopped in mid chew. Oh no! She was chewing her hair in front of Ares! What would he think? The possible answer fled from her mind as red creeped up into her face and she quickly flicked her long hair behind her shoulders.  
  
Before either of them could say anything, footsteps crunched on the gravel path and Xena appeared with a handful of fish. Her blue eyes widened at the sight of Ares and she hurried forward.  
  
Without a single word, Ares flashed out.  
  
"What did he want?" Xena immediately asked, suspicion clear in her voice.  
  
"I don't know. He didn't say." Gabrielle replied honestly.  
  
"Why are you so red?" Xena asked as she tossed the fish onto the ground. "He didn't make one of his indecent proposals, did he?"  
  
"No, I told you he didn't say anything! He just appeared and then you came and he left! He wasn't here long enough to say anything!" Gabrielle huffed and dropped onto the ground. She gripped a fish too tightly and it popped right out of her hand. Scooping it up again, she started to clean it with her knife, almost hacking at it. It wasn't fair! Ares had wanted to tell her something and Xena had scared him off before he had said whatever it was. Gabrielle forced herself to calm down and she worked on the fish like she normally would. The everyday work soothed her. "And if I'm red, I guess I was too much in the sun."  
  
"Well, he has been known to make such deals." Xena told her. "Are you sure he didn't say anything of that nature?"  
  
"No, Xena. I told you he didn't say anything." Gabrielle replied. She knew she could never tell Xena the real reason she had been so red. Her friend would never understand. How could she explain what she felt at every glimpse of him, how her heart skipped a beat?  
  
Gabrielle finished preparing the fish. After she cooked them, they ate in silence. Xena was apparently satisfied with her answer about Ares, but Gabrielle's mind kept trying to guess what he had wanted. Then the answer hit her.  
  
Ares was in love with her!  
  
Gabrielle grinned at the idea and laughed when Xena gave her a funny look. The big bad God of War was in love with her and didn't have the slightest clue what to do about it! She never imagined a God could get tongue-tied or act that way, yet he had. Too bad Xena had scared him off, because he might not have the nerve to try asking her again. She had to do something, but what?  
  
"Xena," Gabrielle said as she watched Xena toss another stick onto the fire. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Of course you can." Xena replied. The Warrior Princess noted her friend's odd outburst of laughter, yet it didn't worry her too much. Gabrielle often did weird things or got weird ideas. Xena always marked it down to the bard in her, wanting to know useless things like why the sky was blue and the grass green. She was keeping an eye out for Ares, but so far the God had not returned and Xena was relieved. She hoped he would continue to stay away. The last thing she needed was for him to be messing with Gabrielle's mind.  
  
"What do you do if there's a guy you like and he doesn't seem to notice you? Or maybe he does and just doesn't say anything?" Gabrielle asked, hoping her question wasn't too transparent. Not too long ago they had seen Hercules and Iolaus, not to mention Joxer, so maybe Xena might think she meant one of them.  
  
"A guy, huh?" Xena was relieved that Gabrielle was curious about a normal thing and not asking questions about Ares, Ares and his deals. "Well, I've always been the aggressive one in a relationship. If there's something I want, I just go and grab it. You have to let him know or some guys won't never figure it out."  
  
"Go and grab him, huh?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Yeah." Xena replied as she tossed a finale branch on the fire, then stretched out on her blanket to go to sleep.  
  
Giggling filled the night air as Gabrielle imagined flinging a loop of rope around Ares' shoulders to 'grab him'. She didn't think he would take to kindly to that, but it sure looked funny in her mind's eye! Determined to think of something more workable tomorrow, Gabrielle drifted off to sleep with the crazy image in her head.  
  
*** Ares reappeared in his temple and smashed his fist against the wall. The dark gray stone shattered under the War God's fist and a hole appeared.  
  
"I can't believe I did that!" Ares howled at the empty room, his voice echoing. "I saw Xena coming and I ran like a coward! How pathetic."  
  
Sauntering over to his chair, Ares collapsed into it and settled into his favorite position. Right now he didn't care if slouching with a leg thrown over the arm of the chair was bad for his back. He needed to do some serious thinking. If he was going to win Gabrielle, he had to understand his own odd behavior first.  
  
One, he certainly wasn't scared of women, so that wasn't it. There was no way the Bard could hurt him, even if she did use her staff. And he had been with women before, like when he had made that deal with Nemesis.  
  
"Of course, I can't make such a deal with Gabrielle. She'd never go for it." Ares muttered to himself. He remembered the deal with Nemesis. Hera had taken Nemesis' powers away and had made her mortal for refusing to obey commands given to her. The ex-goddess had been terrified of being mortal and all that entailed. So Ares had offered to make her a Goddess again if she gave him a child. Nemesis had agreed. But after his son, Evander, had been born Nemesis had taken the baby and ran away. His do-gooder brother had gotten involved and he never did get his son back.  
  
"Hmmm....maybe that's part of my problem right there." Ares mused as he stroked his beard. "I'm used to doing things a certain way and I know that way won't work with Gabrielle. So I'm resisting change. And Xena does complicate matters a bit. So if I can't offer her a deal, how do I go about it? How do mortals do these things, anyway?"  
  
Ares realized he had no idea. He had been always too busy dealing with wars to notice any mortal dating habits. Killing was more his thing, he had to admit. And he really threw himself into his job. Besides, being the God of War took a lot of time. But relationships took a lot of time, too. And if he was going to have a relationship with Gabrielle, he better figure out the correct way to do it this time!  
  
"At least I didn't mention a deal." Ares said to the empty room. In fact, he thought he knew Gabrielle well enough to know how she would react to such a thing. Her green eyes would widen and her face would turn bright red from embarrassment, then her hand would slam into his face. Or maybe she would kick him in the leg. The important thing was that she would feel insulted and most likely would never forgive him for asking such a thing!  
  
His mind wondered back to the day when he had been mortal. The would-be warrior, Joxer, had the same problem he had and had asked Aphrodite for advice. What had his birdbrained sister said?  
  
"Flowers...." Ares whispered as he pulled up the information from some dark corner of his brain. "Flowers and presents."  
  
Ares still felt his was missing a large chunk of the problem, mainly concerning his odd behavior around Gabrielle. He refused to believe he was actually scared of the little bard!  
  
"Or am I?" He asked himself. "Maybe I'm scared of what she might say, of rejection. But why should that worry me? Unless...."  
  
The idea was crazy, but it was like the sun going super nova in his head. Once he had thought of it, he couldn't just tuck it back away in some deep corner and ignore it. What if it was true? Could his mother be right after all?  
  
Was he in love with Gabrielle?  
  
"So maybe I am." Ares admitted as he relaxed on his throne, gazing up at the ceiling high above him. "The question is, what am I going to do about it?"  
  
Sighing, Ares got up off the chair. He was going to need some flowers. Perhaps some red roses. Or a single red rose. He didn't want to ruin his big bad War God image by showing up with too many flowers. Word might get around and then no one would fear him. But a single flower, red like freshly spilled blood, should be OK. Especially if he delivered it in the dark of night.  
  
Ares laughed. He liked the idea! This time he was going to talk with Gabrielle and he wouldn't let Xena scare him off. In fact, he decided he didn't care what the Warrior Princess would say. Or do. He knew now the love of his life was waiting for him below and all he had to do was go down there.  
  
Popping down to the outskirts of Thebes, he studied the roses in Alchmane's garden. He may not care for Hercules or his mother, but he admitted the woman knew how to grow flowers. And with the profusion of blooms spilling out everywhere, she would never miss one. Besides, this was important! Choosing a rose only partly opened, he plucked it carefully so it had a long stem. Then he used his powers to remove all the sharp thorns. He wouldn't want his future bride to hurt herself.  
  
But deep down inside, he still felt uncertain. Oh, he knew he loved Gabrielle. What else could this odd feeling be? His mother must have sensed it somehow and just redirected him in the right direction. But did she love him?  
  
"I guess I won't know that until I ask her."  
  
"Know what?" a voice asked him as a light appeared. An older woman with long grayish hair held a glass, six sided lantern in the doorway of her home. She wore a pale blue night robe that reached her ankles. "And what are you doing out here, stealing flowers from my garden? Don't they have roses up on Mount Olympus?"  
  
Ares wasn't really surprised that Alchmane knew who he was. He had met her long ago, the very first time he had tried to kill Hercules. He had pretended he was a traveler that had fallen off his horse. Alchmane had taken him in and tended to his arm. He had given her a large ruby red chalice, not telling her the chalice really belonged to Hera and that it was the thing protecting Hercules. But when her over zealous son had taken Hera's chalice from the phoenix cave, he had lost Zeus' protection. Anyway, Hercules had shown up and told his mother who he really was. If he remembered correctly, Alchmane had kicked him in the leg and smashed a metal tray on his back. The woman had spunk!  
  
Now he looked back on his past deeds and felt ashamed of how he had tricked her. But then, Hercules had started it by stealing from his treasure cave. Of course, being older he should have known better, but it annoyed him something awful that his half mortal brother would dare steal from a God!  
  
"I just need a single flower." Ares told her as he held the flower in one hand, feeling a bit foolish at being caught with it. And guilty for just taking it without asking. "I'll pay you, of course."  
  
"Oh, certainly not! Zeus knows I have enough of them!" Alchmane laughed as she hung the lantern on a hook designed for that purpose and went on sat on a stone bench near her garden. She looked up at Ares, a half smile on her face. "So who's the lucky girl?"  
  
"What?" Ares asked, confused by Alchmane's behavior. He noted that she was unarmed and there was not a single trace of fear in her eyes. Surprise, yes, but no fear. He had to admit he was used to mortals fearing him. Only a select few didn't.  
  
"Ah, you're wondering why I'm not scared of you, right?" Alchmane said as she swung her arm at him. "If the Gods wanted to harm me, they would have done so long ago. You know that, Ares. Yes, I know you and my son don't get along very well, but then Hercules is often bullheaded. He hasn't always done the right things, especially when he was younger. If people didn't make mistakes, how would they ever learn anything?"  
  
Ares was astonished and his face showed his surprise. "How did you know what I was thinking?"  
  
"I'm a mother, how else! Mothers know these things." Alchmane laughed. "Just like I know you must have a girlfriend somewhere. So who is she? A Goddess? Of course, it's none of my business really. And you're welcome to more flowers if you want."  
  
"And you don't resent me, for all these years trying to kill your son?" Ares asked, surprised Hercules' mother was being so generous to him, of all people.  
  
"No, that's between you and Hercules. And hating someone never gets you anywhere. It'll only lead to unhappiness and eventually destroys your life. But I'm sure as a God you know all these things. I'm sure I must be boring you." Alchmane sighed as she stared out over her blooming garden of flowers. She had spent years on her garden, designing it, enlarging it and picking just the right combination of flowers and colors. It kept her busy after Hercules had left for the Academy and the long years afterward, when he was away helping others. "I just wish my son would learn that. It seems he can forgive total strangers for wrongs they do but not his own family."  
  
Although Alchmane was just a mortal, it was clear to Ares she was extremely wise. And she seemed willing to talk to him, even after all he had done to her son. Perhaps she could give her some advice. "Her name is Gabrielle."  
  
"Oh, is she a Goddess? I never heard of her." Alchmane replied, smiling up at Ares.  
  
"She's a mortal." Ares admitted as he shifted weight from one foot to the other. He wasn't used to telling private things to anyone, certainly not Hercules' mother! But yet he needed advice on how to go about this from a mortal, as Gabrielle was a mortal. "I must admit I haven't figured out how to go about this yet."  
  
"Do you love her?" Alchmane asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Ares admitted. "I have never been in love so how would I know?"  
  
"Well, do you think about her all the time?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I know when I tried to talk to her earlier today, I wasn't my normally cool self." He admitted, remembering how out of character he had behaved. "And I really don't understand it, either. Suddenly I didn't know what to say or do. And I had this oddest sensation in my stomach. I think I was afraid of what she might say."  
  
Alchmane giggled and put her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, it's just I didn't expect Gods to get first date jitters! Why, I remember when Hercules and Iolaus had that problem. They couldn't stop making fools of themselves over every pretty girl they saw. They got tongue-tied, had no idea what to say beyond 'Hi' and all sorts of things like that. Of course, they eventually got over it, not that it ever gets any easier really. I just never thought Gods had that problem."  
  
"Well, I never had it until now..." Ares admitted. "Of course, Gabrielle is a lot different from the others I used to see. And I don't see how she could ever like me. I mean, how could she ever love War?"  
  
"Just be yourself and be honest with her." Alchmane advised. She thought it was very strange to be advising a God on love matters, especially this God, but it wasn't the first unexpected event in her life. It appeared once you involved yourself with the Gods, they just kept dropping in for more visits. Oh well, perhaps Ares was trying to improve himself these days - although he was going through adolescence very late! "If she feels the same way, I'm sure she'll tell you."  
  
Ares glanced down at the red rose in his hand. If he was going to visit Gabrielle, he better do so before the flower wilted and dried up. Not really looking forward to the nerve wracking accouter ahead, Ares straightened his back. After taking a deep breath, he popped out.  
  
It was time to go see Gabrielle again.  
  
****** 


	3. Chapter 3

Gabrielle had slept for only an hour when a loud sound had awakened her. The blonde bard rubbed sleep from her eyes and stared around the area groggily. Xena slept peacefully nearby, a huddled form under her blanket. The fire burned low, just a few dim embers glowing in the darkness. Around them, the woods were silent except for the wind in the trees and the hum of crickets.  
  
What had awakened her? She was sure it had been a loud sound, yet Xena slept on. Was someone out among the trees, watching them, meaning them harm? She strained her ears for the slightest sound, listening for the snap of a branch underfoot.  
  
"WHOOOOOOO!"  
  
"Eeeeep!" Gabrielle's body jerked in sudden fright at the loud call of an owl. Twisting around, she spotted the bird's glowing eyes high in a tree. The large eyes seemed to be watching her, perhaps even enjoying her fright. Gripping one of her rolled scrolls, Gabrielle jumped to her feet and hurried over to the tree the offending owl was perched in. "Get out of here, you dumb owl! I need my beauty sleep! How am I ever going to figure out a plan to grab Ares if you keep me awake all night!"  
  
Taking aim, Gabrielle flung the scroll at the unblinking eyes. The scroll tumbled through the aim, bounced off a branch about ten feet from the bird and fell to the ground. The owl continued to watch her with interest, its eyes unblinking and feathers unruffled. Sighing, Gabrielle walked over to her scroll and picked it up. Turning around, she slammed into someone's muscular chest. Strong arms encircled her waist, the hot hands resting on her lower back.  
  
"If you're planning on grabbing me, now might be a good time." Ares informed her. "But trust me, you definetely need more work on your aim."  
  
Gabrielle felt herself pulled closer against Ares' hard body as he raised one arm and effortlessly tossed a lightning bolt at the owl. Screaming noisely, the startled bird flapped into the air only a few seconds before the white hot bolt hit. It struct the branch with an eardrum shattering crack. Light flared for an instant, then the large branch crashed to the ground. Dust and debris flew into the air, making Gabrielle cough. She closed her eyes and buried her face against Ares' leather vest.  
  
"Let go of her, Ares!" Xena warned before the dust had even settled. The Warrior Princess was wide awake. Her sword was out and gripped tightly in both hands, the sharp tip pointing in Ares' direction. "Whatever this is about, leave her out of it. Let's settle this between you and me."  
  
"And what if this is about her?" Ares asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Xena asked as she cautiosly moved forward, the sword still pointing at Ares. She didn't know what the God wanted with Gabrielle, but she had to stop it before it went too far. 'I'm not going to let you hurt her. If you do, you'll be sorry!"  
  
Gabrielle raised her head to see the point of Xena's sword. "Xena, put that away before you stick someone with it, like me! And I'll never get a boyfriend if you keep scaring them away!"  
  
"What?" Xena said, the sword's point dropping several feet. Her blue eyes took it all in: Ares' arms wrapped around Gabrielle, his hands resting in the small of her back. Gabrielle's arms around him, her hands on his upper back. And what was that spot of red behind her? Xena's eyes narrowed and she realized it was a flower! Ares held a red rose in one hand. Something like that could only be bad news! It was one thing for him to scam her, but to scam Gabrielle! Xena could see it now. Her innocent friend might actually believe him! It would be an utter disaster! Then he'd show his true colors and break her heart, leaving Xena to try and put it all back together. Worst, Gabrielle already thought Ares was good boyfriend material! "Trust me, you don't want him for a boyfriend. Now come over here where it's safe."  
  
"But she's not always safe with you, Xena." Ares pointed out. "What about the time you took her through the middle of a war just to save a few hours of travel? That shortcut of yours almost killed her."  
  
"A war you started!" Xena hissed.  
  
"I don't start wars, Xena." Ares replied calmly. "Mortals start wars all by themselves. They can't control their feelings of anger, lust, jeolously, greed, hate, revenge. That is what truely starts wars. I just try to channel those feelings into proper outlets, otherwise you'd have hundreds of murderers running around. Do you want that instead? She would be a lot safer with me. I could take proper care of her. Sleeping in the woods may be OK for a man, but it's no life for a woman."  
  
"We've been doing perfectly fine, haven't we, Gabrielle?" Xena asked her friend.  
  
Ares loosened his grip on Gabrielle, his arms falling to his sides. He took a few steps backward, then offered the thorn-free rose to her. "You don't want to spend the rest of your life traveling from place to place to place, do you? Traveling is fun, Gabrielle, but when the trip is over you go home. And you know Xena doesn't really have a home. She doesn't want a place to hang her cloak and take off her boots. She'll be still sleeping outside when she's fifty or sixty, if she lives that long. Is that the kind of life you want, Gabrielle? Sleeping outside with the bugs chewing on you and the rain pouring on you? Even Hercules and Iolaus have homes, a place to hang their guantlets at the end of their adventure. Isn't it about time you found one?"  
  
Gabrielle took the rose, her fingers brushing against Ares'. When their skin touched, a thrill raced through her body. And it had felt so wonderful being held in his strong arms. She had known she was truely safe. For once, she didn't have to worry about a strange man jumping out of the bushes with a knife, for Ares would protect her. "Ares is right, Xena. There's more to life than just traveling all over the place helping people. Don't get me wrong, Xena. I like helping people but I want a family someday, a husband and children. I'm not going to find one by being constantly on the road all the time. Why, half the places we go don't even have roads!"  
  
"But why him?" Xena asked. "Why not a nice guy, like Hercules or Iolaus?"  
  
"Oh, so I'm not a nice guy?" Ares asked, grinning. "Admit it, Xena. She's attracted to the bad boy image! You know, the black leather, the muscular body, the power and sense of danger. Not to mention my good looks! Why should she settle for a skirt chasing mortal or a geez look how many dead wifes I have Demi-God when she can have the most elegible bachelor around? Me? And don't forget I'm a full God."  
  
Xena's mouth dropped open. It couldn't be true, could it? Gabrielle couldn't be attracted to bad boys? Not her sweet, innocent Gabrielle!  
  
"He ... excites me, Xena." Gabrielle admitted freely as she sniffed the red rose. It felt so good to finally get it out in the open! And it was clear Ares felt the same way. "Hercules and Iolaus are good friends. I know they will be there if I need them and I can trust them with anything, but they just don't .... "  
  
"Do it for you." Ares supplied.  
  
"Exactly!" Gabrielle smiled up shyly at him, then snuggled against his chest. His arms went around her once more and she sighed in content. "Whenever I see Ares, my heart speeds up, my breath catches in my throat and I feel alive!"  
  
"But you hardly even know him!" Xena argued. "Stop and think! What do you really know about him? He's the God of War, Gabrielle!"  
  
"Look, Xena. I know what you're thinking." Ares said quickly. "And I want to assure you I'm not going to snatch her away like a thief in the night."  
  
"You're not?" Xena asked, surprised. "You're not going to just pop off with her, to be another notch on your belt?"  
  
"Of course not!" Ares fumed. "How can you say a thing like that about her? She's not no floozie! I'm looking for a wife, Xena, not a one night fling!"  
  
"Since when do you want to get married, Ares?" Xena continued, her arms across her chest. She had put her sword away, realizing that it would be useless against Ares. In fact, it might accidently injure Gabrielle, especially if her blonde love-sick friend decides to be heroic! "I thought you never wanted the old ball and chain around your ankle, that the whole domestic thing was bad for your image."  
  
"Since I realized what I've been missing." Ares drew Gabrielle closer, resting his chin on her golden hair. "In my case, someone had to point it out to me. But when they did, I realized that life was passing me by. Now I have more to look forward to than just going to work everyday. Why don't you find someone, Xena? Someone who will make you happy, someone who can be more than just a traveling companion and a cook?"  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Xena sighed. It appeared hopeless. The two had made up their minds to fall in love, which is something she never dreamed of! Oh, the thought of Gabrielle falling in love had occured to her, of course. Gabrielle was, after all, a healthy young woman. But with Ares!  
  
Ares led Gabrielle back over to the ashes of the cold campfire. With a flick of his hand, the fire was merrily burning again. Then he popped up another bedroll, which appeared on the ground on the other side of the fire. "One, I'm going to spend the night here, over there on the other side of the fire. Someone has to protect her from hooting owls, of course! Second, tomorrow I'm taking her out on a date!"  
  
"A date?" Xena stared at Ares. Since when did he go on dates? The Warrior Princess was beginning to think there was someone else involved in this. Going on a date was just not Ares style as far as she knew. In fact, it wasn't her style, either. But with Gabrielle it would be proper thing to do. "You better behave on this date."  
  
"Don't worry, Xena." Ares assured her as he disappered on his side of the fire. "I'll be a proper gentleman."  
  
"Isn't he romantic?" Gabrielle sighed as she settled down on her blanket, the red rose held to her nose.  
  
"Great. This is just great." Xena muttered to herself. "Now I got to stay up all night and watch two love sick people!"  
  
"Xena, I don't need to be watched! I'm grown up!" Gabrielle protested.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't trust him."  
  
"Xena," Gabrielle laughed. "go to sleep!" 


	4. Chapter 4

All night Xena kept one eye trained on Gabrielle. By the time the first rays of the sun appeared in the east, she was tired, hungry and very cranky. She knew she had to get rid of Ares somehow, before he ruined Gabrielle's life. If Gabrielle wanted to get married and have kids, fine. She would find Gabrielle a different husband. But there was no chance she was going to marry Ares, not until Tartarus froze over and Zeus paraded around in a bikini!  
  
Yawning, Gabrielle sat up and stretched. She blinked her eyes sleepily, then her eyes flew wide open. Today was her date with Ares! The fire had burned out during the night, leaving only a circle of soots and ashes. Sleeping on the other side was Ares. He lay on his back with one arm across his chest, snoring. Even sleeping he made her heart skip a beat. Realizing what a mess she must look, she quickly gathered her stuff and ran down to the nearby lake to wash.  
  
Slipping out of her clothes, Gabrielle hurried into the cold water. She had just picked up the bar of soap when a pair of black boots appeared at the edge of the water. Gabrielle gripped the wash cloth to her chest and sighed with relief. "Oh, it's only you, Xena. You shouldn't scare people like that!"  
  
Xena knelt down at the water's edge. "Look, Gabrielle. You don't know Ares the way I do. He's a heartless monster. You don't want to marry him. He'll make your life miserable, like he did mine. In fact, he probably doesn't even want to get married. He'll say anything to get what he wants. Once he gets it, he'll drop you. That's how guys are, Gabrielle. He's preying on your innocence and trust."  
  
"But he's not asking me to be a warrior or a warlord." Gabrielle said as she washed her arm. "I know you think Ares is always after you to be a warlord again, but you choose to be a warrior. Ares didn't pop in front of you one day and stick a sword in your hand. You wanted to be one! So you can't really say it's all his fault. That's not fair, Xena."  
  
"Look, I know I choose to be a warrior." Xena admitted, taking a quick glance behind her. "But you can't marry Ares! He doesn't want to marry you or anyone else. That's not how he works. He only plays."  
  
"But he said he was looking for a wife. You heard him." Gabrielle dipped under the water, wetting her hair. Then she began to lather it with the soap. Her hair had to be nice and shiny for her date. "Look, I'm going to take this slow, OK? I'm going to go out with Ares on a date. A date, Xena! Do you understand? We'll probably walk around town, eat at a restaurant, that sort of thing. And we'll talk. The whole purpose of a date is so we can get to know each other better."  
  
"Just make sure he doesn't take you to a hotel room." Xena warned. "Or to his temple. Or even do it out in the woods."  
  
"Xena!" Gabrielle blushed, her entire face turning bright red all the way to her shoulders. "Ares wouldn't do that!"  
  
"Sure he would." Xena moved slightly closer to Gabrielle and lowered her voice. "Even Hercules and Iolaus does that sort of thing. All men do it."  
  
Gabrielle blinked. Then she starting laughing. She swung her hand at Xena, water droplets hitting the Warrior Princess on her face. "Oh, Xena! You'd say anything to get me not to date Ares, wouldn't you? I know Hercules would never do such a thing! Why, he practically blushes each time a girl even talks to him! He only does that sort of thing when he was married, with his wife."  
  
"No, he doesn't. I know that for a fact." Xena told her, a serious look on her face. "Same with Iolaus. Look, Gabrielle, I'm trying to save you from that pig! He's out to take advantage of you. It's a new scheme of his."  
  
"Xena, you are paranoid!" Gabrielle rinsed off her hair, a frown on her face. "I'm trying to be patient with you and I appreciate your concern. And I'll be careful! I promise I won't go to any hotels with Ares, OK? We're just going to have a little innocent fun. I'm not like you, Xena. You're thinking of your own wild past and all those big burly warlords you were with, that Brutus or whatever his name was. You can trust me. You know I don't do those sort of things. How can I ever get a boyfriend if you won't even let me date? Geez, you're more controlling than my parents were!"  
  
Xena frowned. This conversation was rapidly going down the hill. She had to do something fast, before it was too late. "I never told you how much I appreciate you. Well, I really do! You're the best cook around and you can write really well, you have these incredible ideas..."  
  
"Xena, you don't even listen to half the things I say!" Gabrielle huffed as she climbed out of the water. Picking up her towel, she wrapped it around herself. "I know you mean well, but I really want to go out with Ares."  
  
Xena watched Gabrielle disappear into some nearby bushes to get dressed. A few moments later she came out and started to brush her long blonde hair. "Please, Gabrielle. Don't go out with him. He might kidnap you or something. Once he gets you in his clutches, he could do anything and you'd be powerless to stop him."  
  
Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "He could have kidnapped me last night, but he didn't. I'm going on a date with Ares and that's finale!"  
  
Xena watched Gabrielle walk towards their camp and frowned. The situation was even worse than she had feared. Gabrielle was too trusting. She was being taken in by Ares' bad boy looks and that aura of power he had around himself because he was a God. A lot of woman were taken in by that and later regretted it. Then a thought occurred to her and she screamed after the bard's retreating form. "Don't forget what Zeus did! He's just like him!"  
  
Gabrielle didn't even turned around.  
  
"Darn!" Xena picked up the forgotten bar of soap and washcloth, then hurried after her friend. She couldn't chance leaving her alone for one minute with Ares.  
  
All during breakfast Xena kept giving Ares dagger looks. Gabrielle was sure that if looks alone could kill, Ares would have dropped dead on the spot. She barely tasted the dry roll and wild berries they had that morning. Normally Xena caught them some fresh food, either meat or fish, but this morning Xena was too busy having a silent war with the God of War. Gabrielle could hardly wait to get to town so she could escape from Xena! Then the bard paled. What if Xena insisted on following them everywhere on their date? It would be utterly terrible! She choked down the last chunk of dry roll and jumped to her feet. Ares rose a moment later, smiling at her and she hurried to his side.  
  
They walked through the sun dappled woods, Gabrielle holding onto his arm. Xena made sure to stay behind them as she led Argo. The bard tried to forget about Xena, but she could feel that steely gaze drilling a hole in the back of her head. Why was Xena being so hard on her? She had a right to date, too! Gabrielle thought of all those wild stories her friend had told her, about all those lovers she had had in the past. Was Xena really worried about Ares being a pig? Or was it something else?  
  
Could Xena be in love with Ares? Was she .... Jealous?!  
  
The idea was shocking! She'd just have to find some other way to keep Xena busy once they reached town. Maybe what Xena needed was a boyfriend. Maybe she could whisper a few words to some big ugly warlord brute, push him in the right direction. Xena would be busy for a few minutes pounding on the guy and she could escape with Ares! Of course, she and Ares wouldn't go far. Maybe they could go tour a museum or see a stage play. Or even just sit on a bench near a sparkling fountain and talk. But she knew as long as Xena was around, they wouldn't have any peace at all!  
  
Finally the woods ended and the town appeared. If luck was with her today, she might be able to actually enjoy her date! 


	5. Chapter 5

The woods thinned out and Gabrielle gasped at her first sight of Thalassa. The town spread out below her, the unique whitewashed buildings shimmering like a thousand diamonds on a beach. The seaside community spread out along the deep blue sea. The water was such an intense shade of blue Gabrielle knew she could never describe its color correctly, not even if she used a hundred scrolls. Her heart beat with excitement and she felt like a little girl going to the harvest festival. Her grip on Ares' arm tightened as he led her down the steep curving path towards the town.  
  
Unlike all the other towns she had visited in the past, Thalassa had its own way to build homes. Instead of the regular straw roofs and wooden walls, Thalassians used clay as the main building ingredient. After they built the frame from thick wooden beams, they put up the clay walls. The result was beautiful homes that were cool inside during the hot days. Most homes, Gabrielle noticed, had flat roofs, but some large structures had rounded domes that were painted a blue just as brilliant as the nearby sea. These were probably the temples and other public buildings. Little did Gabrielle realize that this type of building would spread across Greece and become the norm.  
  
"It's all so beautiful!" Gabrielle said as she admired the white winged ships gliding across the blue sea. A wooden street ran along the ocean and up ahead she saw a wide sandy beach. Past the beach wooden piers jutted out into the water, with several ships bobbing next to them. Seagulls swooped through the sky overhead, their loud cries ringing out. The land here was shaped like a huge U and in the distance the dark green fertile hills of Greece rose above the white buildings. "I never saw a place like this. It makes Athens look like a slum!"  
  
"This isn't Xena's type of place." Ares explained as he led her towards an outside cafe. They climbed the steps and Ares pulled out a chair for Gabrielle. After she was seated, he sat down across from her. The cafe was as different from the eating places Xena favored as night from day. For one, they had round wooden tables placed outside the restaurant. Like the cafe itself, the tables were a snowy white and as clean as a freshly washed plate. Not a speck of dirt marred the white surface. The tables were placed on a type of long verandah, with each table having its own spectacular seaside view. A fancy cast iron railing lined the edge of the verandah, the spokes twirled around into decorative shapes. But the thing that impressed Gabrielle the most were the colorful umbrellas, bright orange, blue and yellow, that jutted out from the center of each table providing shade for the diners. Their table sported an orange one. She noted they were made from carefully cut pieces of wood. "It's too classy for her. She likes rough and tumble places, were lowlifes and brawls are common. This is an artisan town mostly. Creative people with fresh ideas live here and it's popular with tourists, too."  
  
Gabrielle glanced down over the railing and saw Xena standing below. The Warrior Princess had a scowl on her face and was staring right at them. She was sure Xena was going to storm up onto the porch to join them, but then Xena leaped onto Argo and raced down the boardwalk. Argo's hooves pounded like drums on the wooden boards and several people had to scurry out of his way.  
  
"I thought she would never go." Gabrielle commented as she turned to face Ares. "She doesn't trust us to be alone together and thinks I need to be watched every minute!"  
  
Ares laughed, his dark eyes sparkling. "She'll get over it. Xena wants everything to be about her. That's how she thinks."  
  
A waiter came to their table and handed them each a menu scroll. When she unrolled hers, Gabrielle was shocked by the prices. They were astronomical! But Ares only laughed again, telling her to order anything she desired. He was, after all, a God! Relaxing, Gabrielle decided to enjoy her lunch with Ares and ignore the prices. For she was sure Xena would quickly be back to spy on them, perhaps even before they finished eating.  
  
*******  
  
Xena had galloped off because a familiar shape on one of the piers had caught her eye. She knew it was risky to leave Gabrielle alone with that pig, but what choice did she have? Talking to her friend hadn't done any good, so she needed a new plan. And if she saw who she thinks she did, then the answer was within reach. Reaching the pier in record time, she reigned in Argo and leaped off. "Hercules!"  
  
The big man in the yellow tunic turned around and smiled at her. His blue eyes lit up and a cool breeze ruffled his shoulder length brown hair. "Xena! What a surprise! What are you doing here?"  
  
"You got to help me!" Xena said quickly, ignoring the small talk. "Gabrielle's in trouble and I don't know what to do. She refuses to listen to me!"  
  
"Well, you know I'll help you any way I can." Hercules told her, a more serious expression on his face. His big hands clenched into fists, as if he was preparing for the trouble ahead. "What kind of trouble is she in?"  
  
"Hey! What's up?" Iolaus said as he joined the two on the pier. He held some kind of wrapped sandwich in his hand, a thing Xena had never seen before. Her sharp eyes noticed it wasn't made from bread but a thin ... something. Iolaus waved the thing under Xena's nose. "You want some? It's good!"  
  
"Gabrielle is in trouble." Hercules informed his best friend as he elbowed Iolaus in the ribs. "Pay attention!"  
  
"Gabrielle is on a date with Ares." Xena blurted out. "She thinks she loves him!"  
  
"Ares?" Iolaus asked, his eyes growing wide. "You mean Ares Ares? As in the God of War Ares? That Ares?"  
  
"Yes, that Ares!" Xena fumed, giving Iolaus a dirty look. "They're over there by that cafe with the colored umbrellas. I just hope they're still there, that he didn't pop off with her somewhere. I got to hurry back there so I can keep an eye on them."  
  
"Did he kidnap her?" Hercules asked.  
  
"No, she was hanging on his arm and looking at him like a love sick puppy!" Xena stared down the beach toward the now hated cafe. She shifted from foot to foot, her fingers playing with the chakrom on her belt. "Ares showed up in the middle of the night and confessed his undying love for Gabrielle. She fell for it. Now I got to save her from his evil clutches before he takes her to his love nest and breaks her heart."  
  
"Whoa, that sounds serious!" Iolaus gazed at Xena. "I'll help anyway I can! Ares tried to kill me and Herc lots of times, but this is a new low even for him!"  
  
"Xena," Hercules started, one hand resting on her bare shoulder. "I'm not sure what we can do. You said yourself he didn't kidnap her, that she went with him of her own free will. Gabrielle is an adult. She can make her own choices. You know how I feel about Ares, but I'm not sure what I can do in a situation like this."  
  
"Ask her out on a date." Xena blurted as she started back towards Argo. The clock inside her head was ticking. She hadn't spent very much time away from Gabrielle, but with Ares every minute counted. "Ask her to marry you."  
  
"What?" Hercules cried, shocked. "Xena, Gabrielle is my friend! I don't feel that way about her and I'm pretty sure she shares the feeling."  
  
"Well, I don't care. We have to break those two up before it's too late!" Xena jumped onto Argo and gripped the reigns. "Thing is Gabrielle apparently wants a husband and children, a home. That's what Ares is preying on. He'll persuade her to do things she shouldn't and then leave her. I can't let that happen."  
  
"I'll talk to her, Xena." Hercules said as he stepped off the pier onto the boardwalk. "But I can't promise anything."  
  
"I'll help, too!" Iolaus cried as Xena galloped off down the boardwalk back in the direction she had came from. The curly haired hunter looked at Hercules. "Boy, when it rains in really pours!"  
  
Together, they started to hurry down the beach towards the cafe.  
  
************  
  
Gabrielle licked the last traces of the sweet brown sugar from her fingers. The cafe, without question, served the best baklava in all Greece! Everything had tasted so good, from the fresh tropical fruit cut into cubes and served inside a cantaloupe half to the expertly grilled swordfish. Now she held hands with Ares as they strolled along the boardwalk. Her eyes searched the surrounding area but she didn't see Xena anywhere, which surprised her. But knowing her friend, she was without a doubt trailing them and watching every second! Xena would be lurking in shadows and scoping out the situation, acting like this was some battle! But it wasn't a battle. It was a date!  
  
The idea of her best friend spying on her made her mad. Didn't Xena trust her at all?  
  
Gabrielle once again played with the idea of Xena being jealous. Xena was always saying what a rat Ares was, how crooked and deceitful. But could Xena really be in love with him and just saying all that stuff, never expecting Ares to fall in love with her so called sidekick? And wasn't that a demeaning word, too? Sidekick? It was like an afterthought. Why, Xena only kept her around to cook and clean the dishes! It was becoming too clear that Xena didn't really respect her. Worse, she loved Ares but treated him like dirt, no, worse than dirt! She didn't want him but wouldn't let anyone else have him, either!  
  
Gabrielle glanced at Ares as they strolled along, the sea breeze ruffling their hair. His hair was so thick and midnight black, the thick waves falling to his shoulders. And look how the sunlight glinted off his silver earring. His arm muscles bulged, reminding her how incredibly strong he was. He was so strong, yet last night he had held her so carefully: tight but not tight enough to harm her. A grin spread across her face as she remembered how wonderful it had felt. Utterly delicious! She rested her head against his shoulder, not caring if Xena was watching. This was her date and she was going to enjoy herself! Ares smiled back at her and a thrill raced through her.  
  
He really loved her!  
  
Then two approaching figures caught her eye and her smile faded. It was Hercules and Iolaus! Normally Gabrielle would have been glad to see her two friends, but she knew Ares hated Hercules. Or that's what Herc had always told her. The last thing she wanted was for a fight to break out! A frown marred her face as another, even more sinister thought occurred to her.  
  
"That darn Xena!" Gabrielle stopped where she was, staring at Hercules and Iolaus. They were closer now and quickly gaining ground but still far enough away that they couldn't hear her words. She turned to Ares, her hands clinging to his arm. She could see his eyes, which were normally a deep brown had darkened to black. They stared unblinking at his half- brother. "She sent Hercules to scare you away! Whatever you do, don't let him goad you into a fight! You have to outsmart them. They are doing everything they can to break us up."  
  
Ares shifted his gaze onto Gabrielle. "You know how I feel about Hercules. He's always bugging me, saying he is better than me. He steals from my temple and then acts like he can do no wrong. Other times he snubs me, like I'm dirt under his boots."  
  
Gabrielle sighed. Dating Ares was going to be more complicated then she thought. Unless she could get Hercules on her side? Smiling, she patted Ares on his arm. "You let me talk to Hercules! I know just what to say." 


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello Gabrielle. Ares." Hercules said. The big hero wished that Xena hadn't stuck him in the middle of this situation. For one, he didn't get along with his Godly half-brother. Second, he didn't want to interfere in someone else's relationship. And from what he had seen, Gabrielle really liked Ares. He'd even seen her resting her head on Ares' shoulder. Nor did Hercules miss how she frowned when she spotted him and Iolaus heading their way. No doubt she was worried a fight would break out between the brothers. "I didn't see you for a while, Gabrielle. How are things going?"  
  
"We're on our first date." Gabrielle held onto Ares' arm, hoping that would restrain him from punching Hercules. It also showed her two friends how they felt about each other.  
  
"Um, yeah. Xena told me about that." Hercules admitted. He stared at his half-brother. "Xena mentioned a few concerns she had."  
  
"Hercules," Gabrielle blurted, still holding onto Ares' arm. "You have to do something about Xena! She's treating me like a child! How can we go on a date if she's constantly spying and following us everywhere? I think she's taking this a tad too far."  
  
"She's concerned about you." Hercules told her. "And I'm concerned, too, but for a different reason. You have to remember that he's a God and not just any God but the God of War. Gods see things a lot different from mortals do. For one, he's not going to age. If Ares is really serious, if you're really serious, you'll probably have to become a Goddess. That's something you should think about very seriously. Then there's his parents. Xena mentioned something about marriage. If that's true, you'll have the King and Queen of the Gods for your in-laws."  
  
"Whoa, that's right!" Iolaus said, his eyes getting huge. "Boy, I can just guess what kind of Mother-in-law Hera would make, being on the warpath all the time. But I don't understand why you'd want to date Ares. I mean, it's Ares!"  
  
Ares snarled at Iolaus, raising his hand. Light began to appear in his hand. "Why you little..."  
  
"Ares, don't!" Gabrielle cried as she jumped in front of the angry God and tried to yank his hand down. "He's my friend. They both are. And I won't allow you to be tossing fireballs at them! They're just surprised, that's all."  
  
"See? That's what I mean!" Iolaus shook his head, a worried expression on his face as he watched the bard try to control Ares. "He's been trying to kill me and Herc since we were teenagers! You can't trust him, Gabrielle. You'll only end up getting hurt. What if he gets angry at you? Who's going to stop him? He could kill you!"  
  
"If I wanted to kill you, you'd been dead years ago." Ares lowered his arm, the energy being absorbed back into his leather clad body. "And you both know that. Admit it, Hercules. You enjoyed our battles. You liked the fact that a God came down from Olympus just to see you, even if it was only to beat you up. It made you feel special. That's why you think you're such a hot shot."  
  
"I don't think I'm a hot shot!" Hercules insisted, spreading his arms out. "Where do you get these demented ideas? Look Gabrielle, I'm really worried about you dating Ares. He lies, he kills people, starts wars, he hangs out with Strife and Discord. I mean, what do you see in him? Why him and not some other guy?"  
  
"Because I like Ares." Gabrielle explained, standing between Ares and the other two men.  
  
Iolaus rolled his eyes. "Oh, that explains it. Tall, dark and deadly!"  
  
Gabrielle walked up to Hercules, her head tilted back to see his face. "Have you ever tried to talk to Ares instead of fighting with him? He's your brother, Hercules! You give everyone else a chance, why not him? You know Xena has a dark past. You helped her change. You saw her transformation from evil to good. She had slaughtered thousands! Thousands! And yet you forgave her. Why can't you forgive him? It's his job, Hercules. Someone has to be the God of War. Without one, everyone will fight and kill each other. You know that. And I've never seen Ares kill anyone. Oh, I'm sure he has. I'm not saying he's totally innocent. But Ares has never hurt me and I'd like to get to know him better. But I won't get the chance if everyone keeps interfering!"  
  
"You know, Little Brother. I do have feelings, even if you and your little buddy think I don't." Ares stared at Hercules. "And I don't appreciate the wisecracks you two are always making about me."  
  
"All Xena ever does is insult him." Gabrielle said quietly, her head hanging down. "It's not fair. And all he wants to do is talk to her and she doesn't listen at all. According to Xena, everything he says is a lie and a scheme to get her back. Even when it's not."  
  
Hercules was quite for a long time as he rubbed his chin with his hand. His blue eyes darted around the area, looking in corners and out to sea. His gaze seemed to settle on something. "You see it?"  
  
"Yeah, I see it." Ares replied, his dark eyes settling in the same spot as his brother's.  
  
"What is it?" Gabrielle asked, one hand on Hercules' upper arm. She moved a bit closer to the big Demigod. Following their gaze, all she saw was the boardwalk, the white sandy beach, a few empty piers and the sea. "Is something out there? I don't see anything."  
  
"I don't see anything, either." Iolaus admitted, his eyes scanning the entire area. "Except the water."  
  
"We're being watched. Over there by that first pier. See the dark head?" Hercules nodded in the general direction the pier in question. Turning to Gabrielle, he put a hand on her shoulder. "I can see that Xena is being a bit ... overzealous."  
  
"You mean that's Xena over there?" Iolaus asked, staring towards the pier. "That's kind of, I don't know, weird. Or something."  
  
"OK, I'll try to do something about Xena." Hercules sighed. "But I'd appreciate some suggestions as to what. It looks like she already made up her mind about this and is dead set against it. I'm not sure what I can do."  
  
Iolaus turned to his best friend, surprise on his face. "You're not going to let her date him, are you?"  
  
"Iolaus, she's an adult. She wants to date him." Hercules explained. "I told Xena that I'd talk to her and I did. I pointed out the differences between Gods and mortals, now the decision is theirs. And Gabrielle made a good point. Constantly fighting with Ares hasn't gotten us anywhere, so maybe it's time we gave him a chance. And who knows, maybe she's exactly what he needs!"  
  
"Whoa..." Iolaus muttered to himself. Then a big grin spread across his face. Then he boldly went up to Ares and patted him hard on his back. "Take good care of her, but watch out for that staff."  
  
"And she talks in her sleep." Hercules added, grinning. Then his smile faded. "But I still don't know what to do about Xena."  
  
"Ask her out on a date!" Gabrielle suggested.  
  
********  
  
Up on Mount Olympus, Hera frowned. She sat on her golden throne, her eyes locked to the enchanted scrying mirror. The mirror showed the Warrior Princess hiding partly under the peer, only her blue eyes and hair visible. "That floozy will ruin everything! Why must she insist on sticking her nose where it doesn't belong?"  
  
Oh, she knew her son could instantly teleport Gabrielle elsewhere, thus getting Xena out of their hair. But he wouldn't. Well, not yet anyway. And if he did, Xena and her friends would just make a bigger stink. They would say Ares kidnapped the blonde bard. So what to do, before her son's lovelife went back to being nonexistent?  
  
Rising gracefully, Hera strolled out onto her balcony. Just below, her prize peacocks sunned themselves among her blooming flowers. She didn't know why she loved the birds so much. It certainly wasn't for their song. No, it was the iridescent feathers and brilliant colors. Odd how so much beauty could strike fear into a few select hearts. And now the birds reminded her of all the evil she had done in the past. How many times had she dropped a peacock feather down to the mortal world? How many mortals had lost their lives or ones they loved?  
  
"How easy it would be to pluck a feather!" Hera said aloud, watching her birds. The birds themselves were innocent, living their immortal life in the protection of her ever-blooming garden. They didn't know the destruction their bright plumage caused. "Oh, but I mustn't!"  
  
Hera's hands gripped the cool stone railing. Her knuckles grew white and her face paled. Her immortal heart beat like a drum in her ears. "It could just be a distraction. No need for anyone to get hurt. A simple distraction just to keep Xena busy, her mind on something else."  
  
Time passed and Hera didn't move.  
  
"Surely that would be OK, wouldn't it? It's not like I'm going back to my old ways. That evil person is gone forever. I'm a good person now. I only want my son to be happy. But the floozy won't let them have a chance."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Hera turned around and hurried back inside. She closed the balcony doors, then locked them. Walking through her Queen's Audience Chamber, he entered the corridor. Several minutes later she reached her private quarters, the rooms she shared with her beloved husband. Zeus was not there. Sitting down, she decided to work on her loom. There was a tapestry to finish. It kept her mind and hands busy. Threading the colored silk through the other threads, an image began to take shape.  
  
"Ares can handle the problem." She reassured herself. "I must not think of the feathers or the floozy. It is too tempting. Some mortal may get hurt."  
  
************  
  
"I hope I did the right thing." Hercules said as he headed towards Xena's hiding spot. "If Gabrielle gets hurt I may never forgive myself. Did I do the right thing Iolaus?"  
  
"I don't know, Herc." Iolaus had to take two steps for every step Hercules took. "I wish I did, but I don't know. I just can't imagine Gabrielle liking someone like Ares! He's just so ... slimy!"  
  
"But why would he be interested in Gabrielle?" Hercules asked himself. "Besides the reason Xena gave. Could he really be in love with her?"  
  
"Do you think another God is involved? Like maybe Aphrodite or Cupid?" Iolaus asked, his dark vest practically flying behind him as he kept pace with the big hero. "They have been known to interfere, maybe they think it's a big joke on Ares!"  
  
"That's a possibility." Hercules admitted as they reached the pier. He strolled right up to Xena and stopped. "I know you're there, Xena! Come on out."  
  
"Well, did you ask her?" Xena popped out and climbed onto the pier. Every part of her dripped salty water except her head. "What did she say?"  
  
"No, I didn't propose marriage or ask her on a date!" Hercules stood with his boots firmly planted on the wooden deck, his arms spread and ready for anything Xena did. "I did have a talk with her as you asked and told her to be careful."  
  
"What? Is that all you did?" Xena frowned, her blue eyes narrowing. 'I told you this was a serious problem! We need to save her!"  
  
"But she says she doesn't need saving." Hercules informed Xena. "Xena, are you sure you're feeling all right? Spying on them from under a pier is going a bit far, don't you think?"  
  
"But they need to be watched!" Xena cried.  
  
"And their both adults. What they choose to do with each other is their own business. You know that." Hercules moved closer to Xena, placing a big hand on her wet shoulder. "I know you're worried about loosing Gabrielle to Ares. She helped you through some very tough times. But did it ever occur to you she could help Ares now? Maybe what he really needs is a true friend. Someone to stick up for him and to talk to, someone who won't insult him with every breath and knock his teeth out. I know I never was a brother to him. Me and Ares got off on the wrong foot a long time ago, when I stole from his treasure cave just to prove I could. And I'm regretting that now. Ares might have been a different person if I had cared enough to befriend him all those years ago. But I didn't. It was too much fun moping the floor with him."  
  
"Ares will never change! You're wasting your breath." Xena snarled, her blue eyes freezing Hercules to the core. Her war cry ringing out, Xena leaped over Hercules with a somersault and landed easily on her feet. "Some friend you are!"  
  
"Xena! I'm not going to beat Ares up when he didn't even do anything yet!" Hercules said, reaching out and gripping her shoulder from behind. Xena spun around as fast as lightning, a dagger pointing at his face. "Xena, what are you doing?"  
  
"You let me go or you'll be sorry." The Warrior Princess warned him. "I'll find some other way to solve this problem, without your help."  
  
Hercules let her go and watched her slowly walk away.  
  
No one noticed the peacock feather that had landed in the water behind them. A moment later the once calm sea began to bubble. 


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't see why Ares wants Gabrielle all of a sudden," Xena muttered as she stalked away from Hercules and Iolaus. Her plan to get their help had failed. The stupid men didn't even realize she was jealous! They thought she was actually concerned about Gabrielle's safety and honor. "She just scribbles nonsense in scrolls! And talks nonsense! I'm the one he loves. Me!"  
  
She whistled for Argo as her mind whirled at top speed. She needed to do something more concrete to gain Ares' interest back. It was becoming clear that the innocent bard had her claws deep in him already. Was Gabrielle actually more clever than she gave her credit for? Could her innocence all be an act? Maybe she had it planned from the beginning to steal Ares away. It was common knowledge that Ares favored the Warrior Princess, that she knew him. Was that why Gabrielle had wanted to travel with her, to get to know Ares? She had allowed the bard to travel with her to cook and clean. Besides, she had always presumed the annoying girl held no interest for Ares.  
  
Ares liked warriors.  
  
So why did Ares want to marry Gabrielle?!  
  
"I'm the one he's supposed to marry! Me! I'm the one who's going to become a Goddess and be Ares' Warrior Queen!" Xena thought of all the things she had been through to get where she was today. Caesar breaking her legs, getting beat by her own soldiers, the years of being a warlord. And it would all be for nothing if her prize was snatched away! It was so unfair! "Well, that's not going to happen. Maybe I've been playing hard-to-get too long with Ares. Maybe he tired of the game and went looking elsewhere. So I'll have to make sure he knows how I really feel about him."  
  
But it would have been so much easier if Hercules would have helped. That way Gabrielle would continue to believe in her. She didn't want to ruin that. Good cooks who were willing to travel anywhere were so hard to find! She had been willing to overlook the girl's tendencies to get in trouble, but this was the last straw! Ares was hers! "And if you're smart, Gabrielle, you better keep your hands off!"  
  
********  
  
"Boy, I can't believe she pulled a dagger on you!" Iolaus shook his head as he watched the Warrior Princess step off the pier and onto the boardwalk. "She's out of control. It's scary, like seeing the old Xena. The evil Xena!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I wonder what's really going on that has her so upset? There must be a lot more to this then she's saying." Hercules stopped talking and tilted his head, listening. "Do you hear something?"  
  
"Um, now that you mention it I do." Iolaus twisted around as he searched for the source of the sound. Stepping to the end of the pier, he peered into the water. A frown marred his face. "Uh oh."  
  
"Uh oh what?" Hercules asked.  
  
"The water's bubbling." Iolaus replied as he stepped away from the edge, not wanting to fall in.  
  
"That can't be good." Hercules said.  
  
A loud cracking sound filled the air and the pier began to tremble beneath their boots. Hercules waved his arms for balance and stumbled a few times, but managed to remain on his feet. Iolaus wasn't as lucky. He tumbled to the wooden deck and clung to the edge, his body now stretched out across the pier. Suddenly the entire pier shot up into the air and tilted on an angle. Hercules lost his balance and tumbled end over end. He flew right off the end and landed in the shallow water.  
  
"Hercules!" Iolaus cried from on top of the pier.  
  
"I'm OK." Hercules spat out a mouthful of sand, sitting up in the warm water. His brown hair hung limp and pasted to his head. Right in front of him was a wall of black. It took the big hero a minute to realize he was looking at a giant crab! What was left of the pier was perched on an angle at the top of its flat shell. The creature's eyes were two glowing embers, partly protected by its shell. Hercules scrambled to his feet and just stared at it for a moment. It was without doubt the largest crab ever! "Whoa. That is one big crab."  
  
The crab opened and closed its giant claws. Then its dark eyes focused on Hercules. It skittled forward, its legs making a loud clicking sound. It moved a lot faster than Hercules thought it could. Before he knew it, it was reaching for him. He leaped up into the air, the sharp claw closing on where he had been a moment ago. Twisting through the air, he landed in the open space between its two giant claws. He wasn't sure what he should do. He didn't have a weapon and nothing suitable was available. He couldn't lead the crab into town, where it would do major damage. And the townspeople! They would be easy prey to this overgrown sea monster.  
  
"What are we going to do, Herc?" Iolaus asked, still clinging to the edge of the pier. "It's covered in a hard shell!"  
  
"I don't know yet!" Hercules yelled as he dodged another attempt to grab him. "But this thing isn't giving up!"  
  
"Well, you better think of something fast!" Iolaus cried down to his best friend. The crab's frantic movements made the pier tip even further, going almost straight up and down. Iolaus climbed to his feet and made a wild jump just as the pier crashed to the ground. For a moment he was airborne, then he landed on the creature's back. Its shell was smooth and wet, not the perfect environment to land on safely. On impact his feet slid out from under him and he landed hard on his butt, sliding across the slightly curved carapace. Just when he thought he was going to slide right off, he came to a stop. Iolaus found himself in a precarious spot. For one, there was nothing to hang onto. The crab's shell was extremely slippery! And the area where he was, on the crab's rear end, curved downward at an angle. He twisted over onto his stomach, clinging to the creature. "Herc! You better do something!"  
  
"I'm trying!" Hercules shouted as he once again avoided the crab's claws.  
  
********  
  
Gabrielle turned at the sudden shouting and screaming. People were stampeding away from the sea, terrified expressions on their faces. She gasped in shock when she saw the giant crab scurry out of the water. It reached for Hercules with a claw and the Demigod just barely missed getting pinched to death.  
  
She and Ares had been heading to the seaside museum when the crab appeared. It really wasn't that far away from them. Gabrielle wanted to help Hercules, but what could she do against such a large beast? She felt certain that it would snap her Amazon staff in half like a dry twig. Turning to Ares, she clutched at his arm. "Ares you have to do something! You have to help Hercules and Iolaus!"  
  
Before Ares could reply, a familiar cry raked the air.  
  
Xena's war cry.  
  
The Warrior Princess came charging down the beach on Argo. She was leaning forward in the saddle, her raven black hair flying straight out behind her. She gripped the reigns with one hand, her other hand holding her sword aloft. When she got closer to the hideous beast, she stood up in the stirrups and leaped. Her war cry rang out again, her voice yodeling up and down as she somersaulted through the air. Landing right on its flat back, she knelt down on one knee. Leaning forward, she jammed the sword into the opening where its eyes and the rest of its face was hidden. A terrible sound came from the beast and it lurched sideways.  
  
"Aaahhh!" Iolaus finally lost his grip and slid off the crab's back, landing in the sand. He hurried to his feet and Hercules gripped him by the arm, pulling him away from the creature's legs.  
  
Xena twisted the sword and jammed it deeper. Finally the crab stopped moving and fell onto its stomach. Smiling, Xena freed her sword and stood on its back. She motioned with her hands to the crowd that hung back, near the safely of doorways. "It's OK. It's dead now. Come and get your free crab meat, on the house!"  
  
Her blue eyes on Ares, Xena leaped down effortlessly and wiped her blade on the sand. She had his attention now. He was looking right at her, like he always did before. Smiling seductively, she licked her lips. Then she sauntered right past him and continued down the street. When she looked over her shoulder, she caught him staring at her. Winking an eye, she continued on her way with an extra spring in her step and an extra sway to her hips.  
  
"Try to beat that, Bard!" Xena laughed to herself. "Before long, I'll have Ares eating out of my hand again." 


	8. Chapter 8

Discord appeared on the top of a nearby building in a flash of red light. She wore one of her favorite leather outfits: tight and skimpy with lots of pale flesh showing. The leather was accented with metal studs and a few pieces of red sewn onto it. Her long straight black hair cascaded down her back as she leaned forward to see the street below. Her long fingernails, painted black, gripped the stone edge of the ledge she perched on. "Things are really beginning to heat up! Xena really has it in for her little friend. Poor little Gabrielle, having to go up against that big nasty Xena! It's a sure recipe for disaster!"  
  
A moment later Strife appeared next to her. The younger God held a cantaloupe in his hands. His face twisted up as he held the fruit to his chest. "Oooh! I love disasters! When's this one starting? I want to watch!"  
  
"The best part is, it already did! They just need a slight push in the right direction. After all, we don't want Uncle Ares marrying that little peace loving bard, do we?" Discord glanced at Strife. Then her attention went back to the couple on the ground. Ares was watching the retreating form of Xena. Turning his back on his Warrior Princess, he spoke to that little annoying blonde. He smiled at her. Holding hands, they walked down the street and disappeared into the museum. "Think how terrible that would be!"  
  
"But Uncle Ares looks happy." Strife commented. "Do you think I could find a girl to make me happy? Where'd that other one go?"  
  
"Xena?" Discord threw back her head and laughed. "You got to be kidding! She'd smash you under her foot like a bug. Be serious, Strife. No self respecting woman would do the things you'd want them to do. Not even wild Xena!"  
  
Strife tossed the melon from one hand to another. "So what are we going to do about that little blonde?"  
  
"Leave that to me." Discord took the melon from Strife and held it out above the ground. Then she dropped it. They both leaned forward, eager to see it strike the hard ground. The melon burst on impact, sending fruit and seeds in all directions. Discord laughed evilly. "Oops! I guess the bard might have a fatal accident!"  
  
Laughing, Discord left to make the arrangements.  
  
**********  
  
Gabrielle looked at the museum display without really seeing it. Her mind was on Xena's behavior. After killing the monster crab and saving their friends, Xena had walked right past her and Ares. When she had headed in their direction, Gabrielle had braced herself for another argument. But the argument never came. Instead, Xena had been smiling. Smiling!  
  
Had Hercules fixed the problem already? It seemed unlikely. Once Xena made up her mind about something, it was almost impossible to change.  
  
Or had Xena been smiling at Ares, flirting with him?  
  
"But she hates him." Gabrielle whispered to herself, remembering how Xena had acted, her body movements. She knew the Warrior Princess didn't normally sway like that when she walked. But she had seen her do it before, always when she had been playing a part to trick someone. Xena could be a very good actor when she wanted to be!  
  
"Did you say something?" Ares asked as he moved closer to her, his strong arm circling around her waist.  
  
"Let's go look at another exhibit." Gabrielle smiled up at him. The clay vases and pots in the display in this room held little interest for her. They looked like any other pot found across Greece, decorated with the black silhouettes of athletes or images that represented the Gods. One had Zeus throwing a lightning bolt.  
  
"They are rather boring, aren't they?" Ares guided her towards the doorway that led into the next room. There they saw paintings hanging on the wall. Gabrielle laughed when she read the little scroll next to one of them stating it was supposed to be Hercules. Ares started laughing, too, then. The painting looked nothing like his half brother at all! One eye was larger than the other and the mouth was twisted. "It seems half of these people can't paint! Even I could paint a more realistic image than that!"  
  
"Really?" Gabrielle teased him, finally forgetting about her best friend's behavior. "Are you saying the God of War can paint? Why Ares, you amaze me! What other things can you do that no one knows about?"  
  
"Well, I can sing." He admitted, glad they had the room for themselves. In fact, they seemed to be the only visitors inside the entire museum. The crab must have scared everyone else away. Either that or people were too busy getting free crab meat! "I can be a real cool swinging cat when I want to be. Just give me a stage and a megaphone on a long pole."  
  
"I'd really like to hear you sing. I bet you have a beautiful voice." Gabrielle could imagine him up on a stage, singing. Grinning at the thought, she entered the next room and felt a cool breeze blowing on her face. She paused for a moment, thinking somehow they had stepped outside by accident. But then she saw the walls behind the trees and the smooth floor was still beneath her brown boots. The entire room was filled with trees of a type she had never seen before. They appeared to have white bark -- or had someone whitewashed them? She titled her head back, staring up into the branches overhead. Light filtered down to her from the green leaves high overhead. And the sky was blue. No, it was the ceiling painted blue. "This is the most incredible thing I ever seen! It looks like a forest. But why would anyone want to create a fake forest when a real one is so close by?"  
  
"It's art." Ares moved down the path until he reached the center of the exhibit. The air was much cooler here, a breeze ruffling his hair. And he could have sworn he heard a bird singing! He shook his head. There couldn't be live birds inside the exhibit!  
  
"It looks so real!" Gabrielle joined Ares in the center clearing. He took a step closer until their bodies were almost touching. Placing his hand under her chin, he raised her head until she found herself staring into his eyes. She noticed they were a deep brown. He held her gaze and she felt herself start to get hot, even though the air was cool. Then his other arm snaked around her waist and she was pulled against his hard body. His head dipped, closing the distance between them. Their lips touched and Gabrielle closed her eyes, surrendering to his kiss. Her heart beat like crazy, her pulse pounding in her ears. It was a good thing he had an arm around her waist, because she thought she might faint. Kissing a God, especially this God, was a very powerful thing!  
  
They parted and she stared up into his eyes, a dreamy look on her face. She was really beginning to love War!  
  
*****  
  
Xena walked through the streets, scowling again. The crab thing had worked like a charm, but she needed to do more. And it was doubtful another monster would show up at the right moment. That meant she needed to tempt him, use his own weaknesses against him. And if Ares had a weakness, it was a pretty woman! She eyed a store across the street. It was some fashion store, the front window showing a bright red dress. It was just the thing to get Ares' attention, especially if it clung in all the right places. Sometimes a woman just had to give up her leather and breastplate to look like a woman. Cutting in front of an old man, Xena made a beeline for the store.  
  
Inside, she held the dress up to herself. It seemed to be the right size, but she needed to try it on. The store's owner hovered a few feet away, biting his nails. She threw a smile his way. "Don't worry. I'm here to buy, not ransack the place. Do you have a fitting room?"  
  
The man silently pointed, his arm shaking.  
  
"Thanks. I'll go try this on." Xena headed towards the fitting room, shaking her head. Some people just never got used to seeing people carrying weapons! She had just squeezed herself into the dress when she noticed a red flash of light. Spinning on her heel, she came face to face with Discord. In an instant her sword was in her hand, the point pressed against the Goddess' pale throat.  
  
"Please," Discord said as she shoved the blade down roughly. "I'm here to help you. Seems like you could use all the help you can get."  
  
"Why would you want to help me?" Xena asked, suspicious.  
  
"Because I don't want to see my dear brother marry that blonde!" The way Discord said it, you'd have sworn 'blonde' was a dirty word. "And I have some information you could use, but only if you put that thing away!"  
  
"All right. I would like to know what's going on." Xena stuck her sword back into the scabbard. It wouldn't have done anything to Discord anyway. "Why does Ares have this sudden interest in Gabrielle?"  
  
"Because Hera told him to date her!" Discord spitted out. Then her dark lips curved up into a scary smile. "He's only doing what his Mommy told him to!"  
  
"Hera is involved in this?" The information surprised Xena. She suspected there was another God involved, but she had thought Aphrodite or Cupid. "Why does Hera want Ares to date Gabrielle?"  
  
"Well, she and Zeus are back together, all lovey-dovey. It's sickening!" Discord opened the curtain to the fitting room and yanked a black dress off a nearby hanger. Holding it against herself, she made a humming sound. A frown appeared and she tossed the garment to the floor. "She wants Ares to have a social life, as if associating with me isn't good enough! She wants him to marry someone. A someone who isn't a floozy."  
  
"So Ares doesn't really love Gabrielle." Xena stated as the realization hit. She glanced down at herself. Her body was incased in the hot little number that was the color of fresh blood. A long slit went from her ankle up to her thigh. The waist was narrow and the chest cut low.  
  
"It looks nice on you. Ares will like it." Discord remarked. With a little wave, she popped out.  
  
Picking her stuff up, Xena went to pay for the dress.  
  
******  
  
Gabrielle walked through several more exhibits at the museum without really seeing any of them. They had been kissing in most of the rooms. One of the rooms had held statues. That she was pretty sure of. She remembered it more clearly than the others due to the extremely scary statue of Medusa. It had looked almost real, with all those withering snakes on her head. But then Ares had pulled her close and she had forgotten all about it. Now as they were entering a new room, Gabrielle was determined to pay attention to the exhibits. She didn't want to give Ares the wrong idea about her. Why, she couldn't remember the last time she had done so much kissing in a single afternoon. Ares was a very good kisser!  
  
The room was small with curved walls. Placed along the walls were low white stone benches. All the benches were empty except one. A woman in a tight red dress lay on the bench directly across from them. She was laying on one side, her head propped up on her arm. The dress, Gabrielle noticed, clung to her like a second skin. And the slit let one of her bare legs stick out. Her feet were barefoot. Her black hair pooled on the white stone like a black waterfall. A smile spread across her face when she saw them come into the little room, which was meant to be a place to rest one's feet.  
  
Gabrielle heard herself gasp as she recognized those intense blue eyes.  
  
The woman was Xena! 


	9. Chapter 9

"Xena! What are you doing here? And why are you dressed like that?" Gabrielle asked, afraid she already knew the answer. If she wasn't sure before, she was sure now. Xena really was jealous!  
  
"I'm enjoying the art, too." Xena replied as she sat up and slowly stretched. "But I thought I'd rest my feet. And as for the dress, well, I like looking nice once in a while, too. And it's more comfortable than a metal breast plate."  
  
"Are you sure that's why you're here, Xena?" Gabrielle prompted. She had traveled with Xena for a few years now and never had the Warrior Princess been interested in art! And as for the breastplate, she slept in it, didn't see? Why, the leather outfit was worn so long it was molded to her body! If that wasn't comfortable, what was? No, Xena definitely was out to steal Ares from her! "Are you sure you're not in here just because we are?"  
  
"Of course not!" Xena said, smiling. "You're a big girl, Gabrielle. You can take care of yourself. If you want to date Ares, that's your choice. I'm sorry if I acted crazy before, but it was a great shock. I never expected you'd go for that type. But whatever makes you happy."  
  
Gabrielle stared at Xena. Her friend had switched tactics, that was clear. Now she was trying the friendly, sincere approach. And being seductive to boot! She needed to get Ares away from Xena before it was too late. If she didn't, he might start to fall under her spell again. If there was one thing she hated, it was how her friend treated Ares. Worse, he took all her abuse and kept crawling back for more. Marching up to Xena, she gripped the warrior's arm and pulled her to her feet. "Xena, we need to talk. Now."  
  
"Whatever you say, Gabrielle." Xena smiled at the two, but her intense gaze was on Ares. Her blue eyes even seemed to sparkle. Then her eyes shifted back to her friend. "I'd like that very much. In fact, I have something to tell you."  
  
"Fine." Gabrielle glanced around the room with the benches and spotted a sign for public bathrooms. After telling Ares to wait for her, she dragged Xena into the room reserved for woman. Once they were inside and the door closed, Gabrielle turned to face Xena. Her hands were on her hips and it was clear she was angry. "Xena, what do you think you're doing? And don't say you're here to look at art. You never go to museums or plays or anything like that! You're trying to steal Ares from me!"  
  
The Warrior Princess laughed. Leaning against the white wall, her figure in the blood red dress was even more evident. "I can't "steal" Ares from you. He'll go where he wants to go. And if that's by me, well, that's his choice. Besides, he only asked you out because Hera told him to."  
  
"What?" Gabrielle said, shocked. Her eyes widened for a moment, than narrowed. "You're making that up! You couldn't persuade me not to date Ares, so now you're trying this new approach. And look how you're dressed!"  
  
Xena looked down at herself. "I don't see anything wrong with how I look. And Ares certainly appreciated it. Or didn't you notice how he was looking at me? Just face the facts, Gabrielle. Ares doesn't want a little girl like you. You wouldn't know how to keep him happy. In fact, I promise you right now that you really don't know Ares at all. You think eating lunch with him and walking around a museum tells you stuff about him? Ha! If you really want to know him, the REAL Ares, go and live with him for a few weeks. See him loose his temper a few times and blast stuff to pieces. Or how he'll come home from a war covered in blood and gore. Listen to what he says when he thinks you're not around. How he'll be plotting wars and thinking up new ways to kill Hercules. That IS his favorite hobby, after all. And as for Hera ordering him to date you, it's the truth. Ask him."  
  
"And how do you know Hera told him?" Gabrielle asked, her arms crossed over her chest now.  
  
"Discord told me." Xena smiled.  
  
"And you believed her? Why, Xena, that's just stupid!" Gabrielle shook her head. "You know Discord would lie about anything if it suited her in some way! And that dress..."  
  
"Look at yourself. I got more covered right now than you do!" Xena pointed out. "At least I don't walk around with a bare stomach."  
  
"Just stay away from Ares!" Gabrielle moved to the door. "And there's nothing wrong with my stomach showing! I am the Queen of the Amazons. Or have you forgotten? You're the one embarrassing herself."  
  
Gabrielle slipped out of the bathroom and walked over to Ares. A moment later the two left the room without seeing Xena again. But no matter how hard she tried, Gabrielle couldn't forget what Xena had said. Could it be true? Was Ares only dating her because Hera had told him to? Or did he really love her? It made her angry how quickly Xena had cast doubt on their relationship before it barely got off the ground. She would have to find time to ask him, but after she had calmed down a bit. And Xena was right in one thing: she didn't know Ares very well yet. But no matter what her friend said, she was not going to move in with him. She did have certain standards to keep. And she needed to speak to Ares, too. They needed to have a serious conversation. Ares' voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned to look at him. "What?"  
  
"I said I was going to stop in the gift shop." Ares told her as he disappeared inside. A few moments later he came out with a big package. Opening it, he revealed a blank canvas and some paints. "I thought maybe I could paint your picture. That is, if it's OK with you."  
  
"That would be fine, but we need to have a talk first. A serious talk." Taking his hand, she led him out of the museum into the fresh air.  
  
"Let me guess. It's about Xena." Ares said as he followed her down the steps, the package tucked under one arm.  
  
"Yes, it's about Xena." Gabrielle replied as she stepped onto the wooden boardwalk. The stiff breeze was blowing off the sea now and her long hair was pushed away from her face. She watched the sailboats fly across the turquoise sea and for a second wished she could be out there with them, even if she did get sea sick! At least she knew she could have a few moments with Ares without Xena popping up, distracting him. Xena knew how to get a man's attention all too well. She just hoped Ares was too smart to fall for it.  
  
They walked for a few silent moments down the boardwalk, putting some distance between them and the museum. Deciding a sandy stretch of beach would do, Gabrielle sat down. It was a beautiful spot, perhaps even more beautiful than by the cafe. The sea seemed more richer in color and deep green patches of dune grass swayed in the wind. She watched Ares drop his sack of art supplies next to a thick clump of grass, then he lowered himself to the sand across from her.  
  
For a moment it occurred to her how very odd it was, to be sitting in the sand with the God of War. Then she remembered what Hercules had told her earlier in the day. "Do you do this sort of thing often? Come and sit on the beach, I mean?"  
  
"Not really." Ares admitted. "But I do enjoy coming down to the mortal world. I have been known to spend a day at the beach from time to time, when I feel like it. But I thought you wanted to talk about Xena."  
  
"I do." She said quietly. "I hope you realize what Xena is trying to do. Don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do." Ares replied as he leaned back in the white sand. "She's trying to be seductive."  
  
"And you know how she feels about you, Ares." Gabrielle said as she moved to sit next to him. "It's not good for you to be in an abusive relationship. I know you had feelings for her, but she didn't share those feelings. In fact, she enjoyed saying cruel things to you and you let her get away with it. Now she's trying to tempt you to go back to that. It's just an act she's putting on, to break us up. You didn't enjoy it when she said those things, did you?"  
  
"No. She made me feel bad." Ares admitted as he thought about it, a far away look in his eyes. "She would do these incredible things, things I had never seen any other warrior do. She impressed me with her skills. And she kept it up, each new feat more amazing then the last one. Before long, I couldn't stop thinking about her. But every time I approached her, she made me feel so small and unimportant. We had gotten along OK in the past, during her warlord days, but now I think maybe that was all an act, too. She could have been using me to reach her goal."  
  
"Do you love her?" Gabrielle asked, holding her breath. She hated asking the question because she feared the answer. But she knew she had to ask him. And she sensed he was being honest with her.  
  
"I thought I did for a long time." He told her, pain clearly visible in his eyes. "But now I realize it was only admiration. I admired her for her warrior skills. I never was in love before, so I didn't know the difference. And I thought it only natural for the God of War to love the best warrior around. But I realize now I have too much war in my life. Someone pointed that out to me recently and I know that it's true. There's more to life than just fighting, like what we did today. And then I started to think about how she treats her horse. I gave her Argo, you know."  
  
"You did?" Gabrielle blurted, surprised. "I didn't even know you could ride!"  
  
"Of course I can." Ares told her. "I have my own stables, you know. Most of the time she just lets Argo run free. Anything could happen to that horse and she just doesn't care. Yet she expects Argo to be right there whenever she whistles. It's just not right, Gabrielle. A horse needs proper care. You need to take them to the farrier, see they get the proper feed, brush them, care for the main and tail. I supposed it never occurred to her Argo could go lame if a stone caught in the soft part of the hoof while she was off somewhere. Or break a leg by stepping in a rodent burrow while galloping."  
  
"I know." Gabrielle thought of her equine friend. The things Ares had pointed out to her made her sad. If Xena didn't even care for her horse, how did she really feel about her then? Did she just keep her around to cook and clean? But there was one more thing she had to ask him. "Xena told me something today and I want to know if it's true."  
  
"What did she tell you?" Ares asked, all sorts of possible things running through his head. Xena, after all, had no limits.  
  
"She said that Hera told you to date me. Is that true?" She asked, looking at him.  
  
He hung his head and was quite for a moment. When he lifted his head again, his voice was steady. "Yes, it's true." 


	10. Chapter 10

Gabrielle didn't know what to think. She had been so sure both Xena and Discord had made it up. But now Ares had admitted it. She wasn't sure how to feel about it at all. Did it mean Ares didn't really love her at all? That he was only dating her because his mother had told him to? Or maybe he really did love her after all?  
  
And what was she doing, dating a God? He was a GOD!  
  
"I really do love you, Gabrielle." Ares said, a worried expression on his face. "And I don't want to loose you now that I just found you. Please give me a chance. I know how it must sound to you. But I assure you my feelings are real. I never felt like this before. I could have lied to you just now, I could have said that my mother had nothing to do with this. But I didn't. I told you the truth, even if it means that I might loose you. But I hope I won't. I want our relationship to be built on trust and honesty. I guess Hercules is right. You are a good influence on me. And you have no idea how hard it is for me to admit that he's right about anything."  
  
"I had a fun day, Ares, but I need to think about this." Gabrielle rose to her feet and headed towards the boardwalk. It had just struck her what she was really doing. All along she had seen Ares more or less as another man. Oh, she of course knew he was a God, but she never really thought of it much. Just seeing him had given her a thrill and she had hoped someday he might notice her. But now he had and Hera was involved.  
  
Hera, the Queen of the Gods!  
  
Gabrielle paled at the thought. She never even thought Hera knew she existed and now she wanted her to marry her son! It suddenly had just become so, so.. REAL. She would probably have to become a Goddess. What would that be like? Would she be able to handle it? The powers and the never aging and all that? To see the future not extending a few decades but into forever? It seemed scary!  
  
And all her friends ... she would loose them. They would grow old and die before her very eyes. That would be very hard. But Ares would be by her side.  
  
Wouldn't he?  
  
Gabrielle walked down the street until she reached an Inn and rented a room. She needed someplace quite to think about all this. Up in her room, which was on the second floor, she sat down on the bed to think. But her thoughts were all jumbled together and she wasn't really getting anywhere. A big part of the problem was lack of information. She had no idea what it was like being a God. If she accepted, what would her life be like? Besides talking to a few Gods, seeing them pop in and out, or throw fireballs, she knew almost nothing about how they actually lived. Did she want to be one of them?  
  
She didn't know.  
  
"I need to ask someone, someone that knows." Pleased with her decision, Gabrielle rose from the bed. "Aphrodite!"  
  
"Hi, Sweet Pea!" Aphrodite appeared in a flash of pink rose petals, a big smile on her face. The petals floated to the floor and winked out in a trail of white sparkles. "Do you like my new entrance? I've been working on it. Oh, you look so stressed out! Tell me your problems and Aphrodite will fix them!"  
  
"Well, it's about Ares." Gabrielle started to explain as she sat back down on the bed.  
  
"I am so happy for you!" Aphrodite squealed with delight. "Ar is totally crazy about you. Really, he is! It's been ages since he did anything but plot wars or sit in that dark temple of his! But you actually got him out and doing stuff, sitting on a beach! You are so good for him!"  
  
"Yes, I realize that." Gabrielle looked at Aphrodite. The scantily clad Goddess had been her friend now for several years. She was a bit of an airhead at times, but she had a good heart. "But I need your advice now."  
  
Aphrodite's face fell. "Don't you love Ar?"  
  
"Of course I do!" Gabrielle added quickly. "But he said Hera told him to date me. Is that true?"  
  
"Of course it is. Hera approves of you. And that's good!" Dite squealed again, putting her hands together and hopping. "Oh, I just LOVE weddings! We need to figure out what you're going to wear!"  
  
Gabrielle jumped off the bed and marched across the floor. "I'm not marrying anyone yet! Aphrodite, this is a big decision. The fact that Hera approves of me means it's just so much more .. real. The approval will go through and I'd have to become a Goddess. Except I have no idea what it's like to be a Goddess."  
  
"And that's the problem?" Aphrodite asked, a fingernail in her mouth.  
  
"Yes! I have no idea what Gods DO all day! And they live so long. I don't know if I could handle that. What if it drives me crazy or something?" Gabrielle walked to the balcony doors and opened them. The fresh sea air blew in, stirring her long hair. This Inn was so fancy. To her, after the fleatraps she and Xena usually stayed at, this place was a palace. What would Mount Olympus be like?  
  
"But you'll love being a Goddess!" Aphrodite said as she followed her mortal friend out onto the balcony. "Why, just look at this gritty place! Olympus is SO much nicer! And you'll never get gray hair or wrinkles or anything like that! It'll be so cool!"  
  
"I don't know, Aphrodite." Gabrielle leaned against the railing, watching the ships pull into the harbor for the night. The sky was already turning a brilliant pinkish orange as the sun sunk lower into the cold sea. Apollo must be up there doing his job. "I just don't know if I could handle being a Goddess."  
  
"Well, being married to Ar wouldn't be much different from being married to another man." Dite tried to point out, a comforting arm around her shoulder. "And becoming a Goddess is simple. You just eat Ambrosia. That's simple enough to do. Look, why don't you just come and visit Olympus one of these days? It won't be so scary then, you know? Sort of meet people and see how things are."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea." Gabrielle admitted. Then the thought of meeting his parents crossed her mind and she paled even more.  
  
What did one say to the King and Queen of the Gods???  
  
*****  
  
Ares watched Gabrielle walk away and his heart sank. "I shouldn't have kissed her like that. Now I'm going to loose her! She might think that I really don't love her, that I'm only after her body."  
  
Picking up his bag of art supplies, Ares popped off to his favorite temple. He had just dropped the bag of supplies on the stone floor and was going to head for his throne when he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Xena was lounging on his throne! The Warrior Princess was still wearing the tight red dress that clung to her like a second skin. Her black hair trailed over one arm of the chair, almost reaching the floor. Both legs were propped up on the other arm, her toes pointed towards the ceiling high above. Spotting him, she pouted at him. "It's about time you got here. I was beginning to get lonely."  
  
"What the heck are you doing here?" Ares asked, annoyed. His dark eyes stared at her.  
  
"Waiting for you." Xena replied as she shifted her position. She sat up, curling her legs on the seat of the throne. "Get off your high horse, Ares. You know you don't really want to marry Gabrielle. It wouldn't be any fun. She wouldn't be able to make you happy the way I could. Just think of the things we could do together, you and I. We could paint the world red!"  
  
"There's more to life than just war, Xena." Ares stated.  
  
"Oh, I know!" Xena grinned wickedly as she slid off the throne. Slowly walking up to him, she placed her hands on his chest. One hand snaked upward and she twirled his black hair around her finger. "We could do all sorts of things together, just like you always dreamed. But we could have the wars, too. Just think of it, Ares! I'll be riding out in front of your army, your banner fluttering in the wind behind me! And as your Queen, I'll be undefeated! Think of the power you'd have then. Enough power to throw that old coot off his thrown! Then we'd really rule the world together, you and me!"  
  
Ares tried to concentrate, but it was difficult with Xena breathing in his face. "You made it very clear you don't love me, Xena."  
  
"Oh, but I do!" Xena walked behind him and came around the other side. Standing in front of him once again, she poked him in the chest with a finger. "I was playing hard to get. You were supposed to come back. You. Didn't. Come. Back."  
  
Ares gripped Xena's hand, taking it off his chest. "You don't demean someone you love, Xena."  
  
"Aaahhh, I didn't mean all those things I said!" Xena said in a soothing voice, trying to free her hand from Ares' iron grip. "You know that. I was just playing!"  
  
"I admire your skills as a warrior, Xena, but your trying my patience." Ares told her, his voice hard. "Stop interfering in my relationship with Gabrielle. This is the only time I'm going to warn you."  
  
With that, he threw Xena's hand down and popped out. Xena stood alone in Ares dark temple, frowning. Maybe her little friend was already putting out for him. "He can't really love Gabrielle, could he?"  
  
Xena turned around to leave the temple and almost walked into Strife. The annoying pale faced God was standing directly in her path, a stupid smile on his face. "Get out of my way."  
  
"What's the rush?" Strife asked. "Uncle Ares may not want you anymore, but I'm here!"  
  
Disgusted, Xena shoved Strife to the floor and stormed out of the temple into the night. The last thing she needed was to have that creep following her around! 


	11. Chapter 11

Xena walked out of the temple in a state of shock. She had tested Ares in the best way she had known, had offered him everything he had ever wanted -- and more.  
  
Yet he had passed the tests. With flying colors.  
  
"I don't believe it." Xena muttered to herself as she slowly walked back to the beachfront and the nearby boardwalk. "Ares really does love Gabrielle. I never dreamed he was possible of warm emotions. Has he really changed so much so fast? I thought for sure he'd give in to his coarse emotions when I offered him my body, my sword. Yet he refused."  
  
But Xena knew she HAD to test him, no matter how much it had hurt Gabrielle. Her innocent friend really didn't know what a pig Ares was ... had been. And since Gabrielle had refused to listen to reason, she had been forced to protect Gabrielle the only other way open to her.  
  
Yet he had passed.  
  
Xena stood on one of the piers staring out to sea. The sky was dark now, aglow with hundreds of stars. The wind blew the Warrior Princess' long hair, lifting it off the back of her neck as the long silky strands fluttered in the wind. The water rippled as the wind tossed the surface, yet she knew it would be calm underneath.  
  
Was Ares like that? A rough shell yet calm inside? Had Gabrielle seen through his bad boy behavior and known it was all an act, while she -- the experienced warrior -- had not?  
  
Xena shook her head at the idea that Gabrielle was wiser than she was.  
  
"But now I need to make a decision." She said to herself, the wind whipping her words away to who knows where. "Should I allow the two to date now that Ares has proven his good attentions to me? If I do, I'll loose Gabrielle forever. She'll become a Goddess, marry Ares and I'll be left all alone. But what kind of life can I really offer her? Sleeping outside, as Ares pointed out, is no life for a young lady. Gabrielle deserves so much more. I know these past years haven't been easy on her, although she says it's all worth it. And she has changed my life. But now maybe she can change Ares for the better, do the better good by being with him. Heck, she already changed him so much and he doesn't even realize it yet."  
  
Xena realized that if Gabrielle stayed with her, in the end it would kill the bard. Sooner or later there would be a situation in which Xena couldn't save her. She knew it, had felt it many times. Had worried about it.  
  
"But I had to be sure." She repeated to herself. "I can do it. I can give her up. It'll be hard at first, but she'd come and visit me."  
  
Then Xena remembered Discord's visit in the dress shop, a frown appearing on her face. Discord was going to cause problems. The Goddess didn't like that things on Olympus was going to change soon. "I have to protect Gabrielle before Discord kills her. No doubt it was her that sent that sea monster to attack the town. Jealousy is a big fault of hers."  
  
Then Xena realized for the first time she had no idea where Gabrielle was. The bard had been annoyed at her and had went off on her own. She no doubt taught everything was simple. She loved Ares, Ares loved her. End of story. She wouldn't think that there might be Gods who would feel threatened by her marriage to the God of War. Or who would feel insulted that a mortal would live on Olympus. But Xena knew they would ban together and do anything possible to stop the impeding marriage.  
  
Even if it cost Gabrielle her life.  
  
Marrying a God was like getting involved in politics. It was very complicated!  
  
Running down the peer, Xena went to find Gabrielle, before it was too late.  
  
***  
  
"I don't believe it!" Discord whined as she watched Xena run off the wooden pier, her footfalls sounding like a hammer. The Goddess' eyes flashed red in anger, her black lips twisting into a scowl. She and Strife were perched on the nearest building's roof. "Did you see that? She switched sides!"  
  
"Yowza!" Strife laughed, his face twisting up. He waved his fingers in the air at Xena's retreating form. "Hey hey, maybe I got a chance now. Yesaree!"  
  
"Don't be an idiot!" Discord lifted her hand to blast Strife, then paused. A smile appeared on her pretty but pale face. Scooting closer to Strife, she wrapped her white arm around his shoulders. "Strife, you are a genius!"  
  
"I am?" He asked.  
  
"Yes!" Discord laughed, revealing white teeth. "So you like Xena, huh? Well, why don't you go down there and stall her? Tell her how you feel about her. Tell her anything. Kidnap her if you have to. But stop her from getting to Gabrielle!"  
  
"Now you're talking!" Strife stuck his arms up in the air as he struck a victory pose. Bringing them back down, he rubbed his hands together. Licking his lips, he turned to look at Discord. "Boy, just think what I could do with someone like her! All that experience, all that bloodlust. Best of all, I think she's really hot for me already. Yeah, I know her game. She explained it to Uncle Ares, so I know how it works. I won't make the same mistakes he did!"  
  
Discord rolled her black eyes. Giving Strife a shove, she knocked him off the building's roof. "Get going already!"  
  
"WOOoooooooo!" Strife yelled as he fell through the air. Halfway down, he popped out in a flash of blue light.  
  
Discord threw back her head and laughed. "Gabrielle, what horrible fate should I choose for you?" 


	12. Chapter 12

Ares appeared on Gabrielle's balcony. He knew she had wanted time by herself to think, but he was worried she might get cold feet. Now that he found her, he didn't want to loose her. No, the only thing he could do was to go after her. Maybe a romantic date would make her forget Xena's antics and the little bit about Hera. 

He paused outside her balcony doors, his hands resting on the hilt of his sword. Where should he take her on the date? And how should he ask her? It all had to be perfect! He wanted to sweep her off her feet and dazzle her so much she would forget all her worries. He had to prove to the little bard that he wasn't just War but other things as well. But more important, the date would have to be in a location where Xena couldn't interfere. Turning, his brown eyes scanned the ocean. The water was a black mass reflecting the thousands of stars in the night sky. It would make the perfect setting. In a flash, he teleported out and prepared his boat for the upcoming voyage. A few minutes later Ares reappeared on the balcony, a grin on his face. If this didn't win Gabrielle back nothing would.

Pushing open the balcony doors, Ares stepped into the room. "Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle sat up in bed, her head turned towards the now open double doors. She could smell the tang in the ocean breeze that blew past Ares into the room, hear the distant crash of waves. She had not been sleeping but thinking of becoming a Goddess, of living with Ares. Talking with Aphrodite had helped calm her nerves, but it still was a big decision. And she still had no idea what she would say to Hera and Zeus.  And now Ares was here, probably wanting to talk. Throwing the sheets off, she went over to him. "Yes, Ares?"

"You know, we really didn't get much time to be together today, with everyone interfering. I thought I should take you on a proper date, one befitting a God. So how about it?" Ares asked, an intense look is his brown eyes. His eyes seemed to stare into her very soul.

Gabrielle shivered as a thrill raced through her body. He is so handsome! And he wants me, ME!

Smiling, she tilted her head to look up at him. He was so much larger than she was, the perfect male. "What did you have in mind?"

"I thought we could go for a spin on my yacht." Ares moved closer to her. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders so his hand rested just above her breast, he pulled her against his side. He swept his other arm across the dark expanse beyond the balcony. "Just imagine us out there, Gabrielle, sailing among a sea of stars! What could be more romantic?"

Gabrielle thought of the heaving waves and her stomach jumped. "I don't know, Ares. I tend to get seasick. All that tossing around doesn't agree with my stomach."

"Ah, but that's with Xena." Ares laughed as he kissed the top of her head. "Remember I'm a God! This will be no mortal ship, nothing built of wood planks and coated with pitch. She is a shining white beauty like none you have ever seen, her hull as strong as my sword and yet so light she floats like a dream. It will be the smoothest ride imaginable, so smooth you'd feel like we're flying!"

"You convinced me, Ares. But don't blame me if I get sick all over your fine leather!" Gabrielle teased. She felt a little guilty not telling Xena where she was going. She couldn't remember the last time she had gone off like this on her own. Sure, she had Ares with her but it just wasn't the same. She just hoped the Warrior Princess would come to her senses soon so they could be friends again. There were just so many times Xena had saved her in the past. Why couldn't her friend just be happy for her?

Ares laughed, his thick black curls shaking. He wrapped his arm tighter around her, crushing her against his broad chest. She could feel the heat from his body through her Amazon outfit, the studded leather rubbing against her bare stomach. Then, before she could speak a single word, the balcony dropped out from beneath her feet. The world spun around crazily, with nothing solid to grip to except Ares himself. Shutting her eyes tightly, she clung to his broad shoulders, pressing her face against his chest. His male scent filled her nostrils and she struggled to keep her stomach where it belonged and not in her throat. Just as she thought she was going to loose the battle, gravity tugged at her as the world reappeared. She swallowed several times, breathing through her mouth.

"You OK?" Ares asked as she clung to him weakly.

"I forgot how stomach twisting that is!" Gabrielle smiled faintly. She released Ares and glanced around her new surroundings. The War God had been right; this boat was like none she had ever seen. The floor under her feet wasn't wood but some other substance. She walked over to the railing and stared out to sea. A billion stars hung in the clear night sky, blazing brightly for all to see. She gasped at the sight, which was far better from here than on her balcony. "It's so beautiful! I just hope this trip is smoother than the other!"

"Trust me, Gabrielle. You'll get used to teleporting." Ares left her at the railing as he went below to start the ship moving. Being a God certainly had its advantages, like not having to rely on primitive mortal transportation. He knew it would be a long, long time before they invented anything decent at all. With expert skill he maneuvered the ship out of the harbor into the deeper water. Soon all sight of the land was lost as night reined supreme. Satisfied with how she was handling, Ares climbed the steps to join Gabrielle at the bow.

He paused for a moment just to watch her standing there, her long blonde hair blowing in the sea breeze. She is so beautiful! What have I ever done to deserve someone like her? I would be the luckiest man in the whole universe if only she'd marry me!

Then Ares decided he should do something more, but what? He pondered the problem for a few minutes. Gabrielle was completely hypnotized by the stars in the sky that seemed to rush past them. With the calm sea reflecting the night sky above, it did seem as if they were traveling through the heavens. The awesome sight was breathtaking, Ares realized. But he wanted her attention on him, not on nature's nightly display. He knew Gabrielle loved the arts, so maybe he should sing to her? Although his job didn't leave him much time for singing, Ares knew he could do it well. It seemed the sort of thing she would appreciate. Since there was no music, just his voice would have to do. Perhaps it would be easier to pour out his heart to her in a song then with regular words.

He cleared his throat and hummed a few notes, warming his voice up. He saw Gabrielle turn around to face him, her elbows and back leaning against the metal railing at the bow. He waved a hand and lights came on all over the ship, lighting it up for everyone to see. Now they were one of the stars traveling through the night sky. Several of the lights shone down on Ares, revealing his presence to her. He grinned when he saw her gasp. Oh yeah, she definitely had a thing for him all right!

"In my heart I feel the heat, like something burning deep inside of me. I'll be the man I could never be now that I found you," Ares sang in his low voice, expressing his feelings. 

*****

Discord stepped into the dark hallway, a brightly lit torch in her hand. She sneezed from the thick layers of dust that covered everything. Hardly anyone went into the catacombs below Olympus, more commonly known to the Gods as the subbasement. But the shrewd Goddess knew Zeus stored all sorts of things down here, things he hardly ever used. When it came right down to it, the King of the Gods was a packrat who never threw anything out; preferring to save it for future use. Now she would use that situation to her advantage.

"There must be something down here to get rid of that pesky little bard!" Discord fumed as she stomped from door to door in the long corridor. The last time she had checked, her brother had taken the bard out on his yacht. That fit neatly right into the Goddess' plans. "An accident at sea. Hmmm, how delicious it sounds. By the time my dear brother realizes what's happening, it'll be too late. The poor little bard will be visiting Hades in the Underworld, dead as any drowned mortal!"

With relish, Discord pulled open a heavy wooden door. A fierce wind howled out, almost blowing her over. The Goddess spread her legs for better balance as her eyes narrowed. Her long smooth black hair streamed straight out behind her as ice crystals formed on her eyelashes. Her boots started to slide on the dusty floor and she groaned, forcing her arms up before her. Each hand gripped the edge of a giant cloth sack. The sack began to fill with the cold North Wind, growing rounder and firmer. At long last the wind died away and Discord quickly knotted the top of the sack with a piece of rope. She kicked the door to the room shut.

"It'll be worth it when I see the frightened expression on the blonde's face!" Discord told herself as she struggled with the heavy sack back the way she had came, leaving only her footprints behind in the dust.

*****

Xena scowled at the God before her. "Get out of my way and quit following me! I got more important thing to do than bother with you. I have to find Gabrielle."

Strife laughed, swinging his arm and twisting his jaw sideways. "Aw, why would you want to go looking for her when you got me? Uncle Ares don't want you any more, but I know how to appreciate your talents."

Xena stalked past Strife, shoving him out of the way with a fist to the shoulder. The thin God lost his balance and fell into a nearby well. She could hear him scream all the way down, then a loud splash. Xena snickered. "That should take care of him for a while."

The Warrior Princess had already checked for her traveling companion at three Inns but so far had no luck finding her. Either the Inns were giving out incorrect information or she just hadn't checked in the right one yet. Xena hoped it was the later. She had never seen a town with so many Inns before. A search that should have ended in ten minutes was turning into hours. Now another inn, the Sea Breeze, was before her. Xena stared at the outside of the place, noting the lush green plants in fancy stone urns on either side of the door, the bright red rug between them. She would never stay in a place like this; it didn't cater to the warlord crowd. But maybe Gabrielle would. In fact, Gabrielle probably checked into the first place she saw. "I should have looked here first instead of checking out the rougher places where we'd normally stay. Without me to protect her, she'd get harassed the moment she walked into the dumps we stay in."

Determination in her step, Xena pushed open the Inn's front door and walked in. She scanned the place automatically, taking in all the exits, possible hiding places, things she could throw as weapons and the number of people in sight. She shouldn't have bothered. Only a bored looking man was behind the desk. Xena noted dryly the desk was even clean, not a single scratch on its gleaming wooden surface. A high class place for sure. "Gabrielle better not be staying in this place. It'll eat up all our funds in a short time." 

"Yes," The man asked her, eyeing her weapons nervously. "May I help you?"

Before Xena could reply, Strife shoved the Inn's door open and stumbled inside. The God of Mischief was soaking wet. Water dripped off his tight leather clothes and pooled around his boots. His hair was plastered to his head and partly covered his eyes. His feet slid on the smooth marble floor and he almost fell, saving himself only by clinging to a nearby potted tree. His boots scrambled for purchase and finally he got them under himself. Standing upright, he brushed his hair out of his eyes with a pale hand. Walking up to the desk proudly, he leaned forward so one arm rested on the desk. Strife slapped down a fat sack of gold coins, giving the startled man behind the desk a look. Throwing his wet arm around Xena's shoulders, Strife wiggled his eyebrows and twisted his face. "We'd like a room for the night."


	13. Chapter 13

"Get your hands off me or you'll be sorry." Xena snarled as she shoved Strife away from her. The Warrior Princess then turned to the man behind the desk. "I'm looking for my friend, Gabrielle. Is she here? She's blonde, wearing a green Amazon outfit and carries a staff."

Strife laughed, clinging to the desk so he didn't fall. "I just love it when you play hard to get."

"I'm not playing hard to get, now scram." Xena frowned. She should have shoved him harder. Strife was even harder to get rid of than Ares had been. At least the God of War knew when he wasn't wanted, but the lesser God just didn't seem to get it. "Look, Strife, I don't have time to play these games with you. My friend's in danger and I got to find her. So unless you want to end up pulling your teeth out of your throat, I suggest leaving."

"Oooo, I love it when you talk like that. So warrior-like." Strife rubbed his hands together, excitement in his dark eyes. "Soon you'll be crushing bones and throwing that chakrom around. The blood, the mayhem, the chaos! Hmmmm!"

Xena pounded her fist on the desk, making the man behind it jump. "Well, is she here? The blonde! I don't have all night."

"Y... yes. Room 210." He stuttered, his eyes wide. Blinking, he snapped out of his shock. Hefting the bag of gold coins, he shoved it behind the counter and handed Strife the key to a room. "Enjoy your stay, Sir."

Xena didn't bother with a reply but rushed up the stairs. Her boots thumped loudly on each riser but she didn't care. She had to reach Gabrielle before Discord struck. Xena just preyed that the jealous Goddess hadn't already. The image of Gabrielle laying dead in bed, one limp arm dangling over the edge flashed through Xena's mind. Reaching the landing, Xena pushed the unpleasant thought away. She had to believe her friend was alive; there was no time for doubt. Quickly seeing how the room numbers went, Xena ran down the right side hall. She skidded to a halt in front of Room 210 and started pounding on the door. "Gabrielle! Gabrielle, it's me!"

Strife appeared next to her in the hall. "We got Room 208."

"I'm not sharing any room with you, so get that through your thick skull." Xena paused a moment, waiting for Gabrielle to open the door. She pressed her ear against the door, listening for the slightest sounds. Nothing. "It's too quite. I don't like this."

Taking a few steps back, Xena kicked the door. Wood splinters flew up into the air and the door slammed inward with a bang. Ignoring Strife, Xena hurried into the room. She noted the rumpled sheets on the bed and the open balcony doors. "Gabrielle!"

Silence.

Xena quickly searched the entire room, finding only her friend's Amazon staff. She knew Gabrielle wouldn't go off and leave her staff behind; it was one of her most prized possessions next to her scrolls. Yet there wasn't any real sign of a struggle, either. But that necessarily didn't mean anything. Had Gabrielle gone off to eat a late supper or had Discord kidnapped her? The Warrior Princess knew she had to make a decision and soon. She could either wait here for Gabrielle to return or go out searching again. What was the best course of action? She spun around, expecting to see Strife standing there gawking at her, yet he was nowhere to be seen. "I can ask the desk man if Gabrielle went out. He should know."

Pleased with the idea, Xena left the room and headed down the hall. She was passing one of the rooms when a thin arm shot out and gripped her by the hair. Before she could shout, she was hauled into Room 208 and the door slammed shut.

****

Discord appeared in mid air high above the ocean's surface, the large sack in her arms. She was far enough away that she couldn't see Ares' yacht, but that meant he couldn't sense her presence either. Besides, she didn't need to see his ship to know where it was. Discord hated what the bard was doing to her brother. "Trust me Ares, you will be much better off without her. She is just making you weak, like Hera."

Holding the sack against her abdomen with one hand, she loosened the string holding it shut. The fierce wind locked inside did the rest. It tore the mouth of the cloth sack open as it howled out. Discord was sent flying backwards with the force of a cannon. Her shriek was lost amid the wind's howl as she clung to the sack, loosing altitude with every passing second. The distant ground of an island rushed up at her and soon she found herself crashing through the treetops. Branches snapped and broke under her assault until she finally plopped ungracefully to the solid ground and landed with a thump.

The Goddess lay on her back for a moment, resting. She noticed several pairs of bare feet nearby and a spear tip poked at her ribs. Climbing to her feet, she stared at the island natives, frowning. They were a sorry bunch still wearing feathers, bones and ragged bits of animal hides. "What are you staring at?"

More spears were shoved at her, the natives grunting.

Discord's eyes flashed red and two beams of red energy shot out, frying one of the natives to a pile of black ashes. The others dropped their spears in horror and ran screaming into the jungle. Discord threw back her head and laughed. Then she vanished in a twinkle of lights for Mount Olympus. She didn't want to miss any of the fun.

*****

Gabrielle listened as Ares sang to her, her back still to the bow of the ship. She pulled her long tresses over one shoulder so it wouldn't blow in her eyes, as she found herself hypnotized by Ares. She found it hard to believe he was singing to her, yet there he was. She never had anyone sing to her like this before and it thrilled her. He had the most beautiful voice. The icy cold spray on her cheek finally forced her to tear her eyes off him. 

Turning, she was startled to see the calm night of starry sky had vanished. Now angry clouds hovered overhead, making everything as black as night. The fierce wind whipped around her, tugging at her. Although she couldn't see the water, she could hear it crashing against the side of the boat. Clinging to the railing with both hands, she shouted at Ares. "A storm is coming!"

"Get below." He ordered as he pointed to the door. The War God stood on the heaving deck staring up at the clouds overhead. He could feel the magic in the air, hear the howl of the North Wind. This was no ordinary storm but something released by the Gods. Xena wasn't the only one interfering in his date; now a certain Goddess had stepped up to the plate. "Discord! When I get back to Olympus I'm going to ..."

Ares' words were cut short when the yacht dropped into a cleft between waves, knocking him off his feet. He flew backward several feet and landed on the wet deck with a thud. The breath was knocked from him momentarily and he gasped for air. Sitting up, he shook his head to clear it. A wave crashed over him, soaking him instantly. The deck shot upward at an angle and he felt himself start to slide across the slick surface. The lights he had strung on the ship swung crazily about, casting dozens of dancing shadows everywhere. Then the string the lights hung from snapped, littering the deck with sharp bits of broken glass.

"Ares!" Gabrielle shouted.

His back slammed into the metal railing about amidships, stopping his slide. Lifting his head, he saw she was still at the bow of the ship with her arms wrapped tightly around the railing. Her hair was plastered to her head and even in the darkness he could hear her teeth chattering. He had to get her off the ship, before something happened to her. Discord was trying to kill Gabrielle, which was clear. And with the boat tossing so wildly, he didn't dare try to teleport to her side. If he did, he would probably end up in the ocean, as the boat would no longer be in the same spot. No, he would have to reach her side the mortal way. "Stay there, Gabrielle. I'm coming!"

Gabrielle shivered as another icy wave drenched her with salt water. She sat on the deck, both arms clinging to the railing for her life. Her fingers were rapidly growing numb and her eyes burned from the salt in them. Worse, the rapid rising and falling of the ship was doing a major job on her stomach. She felt the bile begin to rise in her throat and she pressed one hand to her throat, swallowing rapidly.

Why do I always get seasick? I should have known better than to come onto this boat! 

The yacht pitched and rolled, tilting almost sideways as steep waves pummeled it from all sides. Gabrielle was thrown free of the railing, hitting the deck face down. She clawed at the smooth surface for purchase, but there was nothing to grip. Then the deck dropped again and she slid across it. A sharp crack filled the air as the mast snapped in half and came crashing down, just missing her. She was so dizzy in the head and nauseated she didn't know where the cabin was anymore. A dark shadow loomed before her and she wondered if it might be the cabin.

"Gabrielle!" Ares shouted as he raced across the wildly pitching deck, somehow managing to stay on his feet. His immortal heart had almost leaped up into his throat when the mast came down. He thought for sure it was going to crush her, but she had just barely slid underneath it, clearing it by mere inches. Then he saw the damage the mast had done and a polar chill traveled down his back. An entire section of railing had been cleanly knocked off the boat and Gabrielle was sliding right for it. She would be swept right into the ocean if he didn't catch her first.

Ares leaped just as Gabrielle started to slide over the edge of the boat. If only he could grab her they could teleport out of this mess! A wave slammed into him, blinding him momentarily and knocking him off course. He grabbed at where she had been but found only the wet deck. Another wave of ice water crashed over him, pulling him off the ship into the sea. 


	14. Chapter 14

Gabrielle sunk through the cold sea, her lungs burning for air. 

I'm going to drown.

Every time she had tried to swim up to the surface, the violent waves at the top had shoved her back under. Her chest ached with the need for air and she was forced to slowly expel what little breath she had. She watched as her bubbles shot upward, wishing she could go with them. Her head started to bang as the pressure on her chest grew stronger.

Where was Ares? Why didn't he save her? 

The world around her grew darker and colder as her limbs grew heavy. Soon she wouldn't be able to move them at all. Already the fight was going out of her as she slowly froze. Her feet bumped into something and she wondered for an instant if she had already reached the ocean floor. But she knew it couldn't be; her lungs would have already burst if she were down that far. 

She slipped over the edge of the mysterious object as gravity pulled her down even farther. Soon she would have to let the last of her air out and after that there would only be water to breath. 

The last thing Gabrielle saw was a huge face staring at her, one of its eyes bigger than her entire body. Fright and shock gripped her and she forgot herself, gasping. The cold sea eagerly rushed in as Gabrielle gripped her throat with both hands. 

XENA! She thought as the world went black.

******

Xena tumbled to the floor of Room 208 as the hand let go of her hair. Startled, she stared up at the God of Mischief.

"I got you now!" Strife laughed gleefully as he stood above her, admiring his prize. She was a feisty little thing, full of pep and energy, just the way he liked them. Just because Uncle Ares wasn't able to tame this wildcat didn't mean he couldn't. He rubbed his hands together as he thought out loud. "Now what shall we do first? So many possibilities..."

"How about this?" Xena wrapped her legs around the God's legs and yanked. Strife fell to the floor as his feet were yanked out from underneath him. In an instant, Xena was on top of him, one knee pressed to the center of his thin chest while her hands shot for his throat. Then she started to squeeze. "Now you listen to me and you listen good. Stop following me around, because I don't like it. And I don't like you, either. You're a pathetic excuse for a God. Got it?"

Loud choking noises emitted from Strife's mouth, his tongue protruding. His eyes bulged out as he gasped for air. Raising his arms stiffly, he struck Xena on her shoulders. The powerful blow sent her flying through the air. She hit the opposite wall with a crash, sending a beautifully painted landscape to the floor with her. Strife's fist shot skyward as he did a little victory dance, his body shaking. "I am the Man! Woo-hoo!"

"You're not a man." Xena said as she picked herself up from the floor. "You're just a pest. I know, because I've been with real men and they don't act like you. Your Uncle Ares knows you're a kid still, that's why he doesn't respect you. Grow up, Strife. You grow up and I might, just might, consider it. Until then, forget it."

Xena walked to the balcony doors and threw them open. Her back was to the Godling so he couldn't see the grin on her face. 

"I am too a man!" Strife insisted, shouting as he pointed a shaking arm at her. "You just watch and I'll prove it to you! I can be just as much man as Uncle Ares!"

"Really?" Xena paused on the balcony, turning to glance back at the Godling. The Warrior Princess knew it would be difficult if not impossible to fight Discord. Oh, it was possible to whip her in a battle, but if the Goddess was really determined she just wouldn't stop. She could use a God on her side, even if it were only Strife. If nothing else, it might get him out of her hair for a short time. "Fine. Then prove it to me. First of all, stop taking orders from Discord. You'll never be a real man if you listen to her."

"But she'll hit me if I don't." Strife sputtered automatically. He thought of all the times Discord had blamed things on him when they had gone wrong, getting him in trouble with Uncle Ares. And sometimes Discord just liked being mean, like when she shoved him off buildings or down wells, laughing at him. And there had been that time when he had gotten run over by the satyrs; he could still hear Discord's laughter in his ears as he lay with hoof prints on his back, but and head. If he weren't a God he would have been killed!

"And exactly what are you getting out of your relationship with Discord?" Xena asked, wishing she could hurry this up. She was too aware of time passing, the sand falling through the hourglass. 

Then an icy chill passed through her, squeezing her heart. "Gabrielle!"

Xena leaped off the balcony and landed on the soft sand with a thud. Taking off at full speed, she raced down to the water. She and Gabrielle shared some unusual connection, a bond, and sometimes in times of danger it screamed to the Warrior Princess. Xena wasn't sure how it had formed or why, but she was glad it was there. She had used it on several occasions to save the bard's life. But now it led her down to the sea's edge. The ocean tossed violently, the waves easily six feet. Salty waves crashed along the beach, each wave reaching higher and higher onto the land. The wind howled, tugging at Xena's long black hair.

"GABRIELLE!" Xena shouted, scanning the water for any sight of her friend, any movement at all. She was confused as to why the bond had led her here. Gabrielle hated the sea, although the bard liked looking at it on calm days. She would even wade in it, searching for seashells and other tiny trinkets carved by nature. But she wouldn't go out onto the sea by herself. Unless ....

Xena's heart leaped up into her throat. No, it wasn't possible! Ares wouldn't be that stupid, would he? But what if he never realized Discord was plotting against him? "I should have told him instead of playing those games!"

"ARES!" Xena called, trying to summon the War God as she ran frantically along the beach, waves often crashing against her. Within moments she was soaked with ice water, further proving in her mind this was all Discord's doing. The sea normally wasn't this cold, not at this time of the year. "ARES! Where are you? Please, I'm not playing anymore! GABRIELLE!"

Minutes passed and Ares didn't appear. The panic inside Xena increased and hot tears started to drip down her face. What if she had lost Gabrielle? What if she was too late? 

A dark shape moved in the waves, sliding on and off the beach as the water surged. Xena raced towards it hope blossoming in her heart. Was it Gabrielle? It was too dark to tell who it was, but it had to be her friend! If she could reach her fast enough, she could expel the water from her lungs, breath air into her. The sea moved outward, carrying the limp figure with it. But the Warrior Princess wouldn't give up. She raced into the cold water after it until she was up to her waist. The figure was before her now and she gripped it by its hair, hauling it to shore. Something bumped against her leg and she saw flotsam from a shipwreck.

It may not be Gabrielle at all, she thought. The hair is too short. Someone else may have been caught out at sea. But whoever it is, I can't leave them to drown. Gabrielle would want me to save them.

Dragging the heavy, waterlogged body up onto the beach, Xena knelt by it. She was shocked to see the bearded face of the War God. Making a tight fist and covering it with her other hand, she pressed on the Ares' stomach to expel the water, rolling him on his side. She was rewarded with coughing as water dripped out his mouth.

"Where's Gabrielle?" Xena shook Ares by his shoulders, her blue eyes wide with panic. "Answer me, darn it!"

"Discord..." Ares gasped out, still coughing up water. His wet hair hung in his eyes, his skin red from the salt. "I tried to save her, Xena. You got to believe me. But something hit me on the head and ...."

"The boat hit you and knocked you out." Xena spat, disgusted. Ares may be good to look at but he wasn't any good on the water. Rising to her feet, Xena ran back to the angry sea. If Ares washed up, Gabrielle might as well. 

*****

In room 208, Strife still stood where Xena had left him. "You know, I can't think of any good from friendship with Discord at all."

A fireball flashed out as Discord appeared, striking Strife and slamming him against the wall. Discord's eyes flashed red for a moment, then resided to their normal dark color. "If you're smart, you better take that back! I'm the only friend you have! You're such a loser, Strife, even the God of Prophecy won't talk to you!"

"Uncle Ares doesn't take this from you. I don't have to, either!" Strife stepped away from the wall and started to windmill his arm. A blue fireball shot out at the Goddess, hitting her on her chest. It picked Discord up and carried her all the way to the far wall. When she crashed to the floor her head hit a large stone urn, momentarily stunning her. Tearing the sheet off the bed, Strife threw it on top of her. Then he rolled her up in it until she looked like an Egyptian mummy. A large wooden bureau sat next to the stone urn and Strife pulled open the bottom drawer. Picking the squirming bundle up, he heaved it with bended knee into the waiting drawer and kicked it shut.

"I'll kill you for this!" Discord promised, menace in her voice. A moment later the piece of wooden furniture exploded. Discord tore the sheet off herself, searching the room for the one who had betrayed her. But she was alone, the God of Mischief having popped out the moment the drawer had closed.


	15. Chapter 15

Gabrielle opened her eyes, surprised to find herself still alive and breathing. Was she still breathing? Yes, she could feel oxygen filling her lungs as her chest rose and fell with every breath. Yet she was clearly underwater. The sea around her was the most amazing shade of turquoise she had ever seen, the water as bright as a precious gem. Schools of brightly colored fish swam past, seemingly unaffected by her intrusion into their world. 

"How can this be?" Gabrielle asked herself. She remembered drowning in the cold sea, yet now the water felt warm. Her golden hair floated about her face like the finest seaweed, swaying in the tropical currents. Glancing down, she gasped. Both her legs were gone, having been replaced by an orange fish tail! And the thing she was sitting on, why, it looked like a giant hand!

Slowly she became aware of being watched by a steady gaze. Tilting her head back to peer upward, she found herself staring into the giant eyes of the Sea God, Poseidon. Gabrielle had never seen the Sea God before, but she had heard of him and this had to be him. His body seemed to be made of water, yet the hand she rested on was as solid as stone. His skin was bluish-gray, so maybe the made of water look was an illusion. A golden crown was on his head, proclaiming his ownership of all the earth's oceans. But the main thing about him was his size. Gabrielle figured if he were ever to stand on land, he would be as big as a mountain. 

"Hello!" Gabrielle said as she swam up before the Sea God. Within moments she got the hang of using her new tail. It was rather quite easy. She just had to move it up and down, as if moving both legs at once. "Thank you for saving my life."

YOU WILL COMPLETE THE TASK I SET FOR YOU, MORTAL, OR YOU WILL DROWN.

"Oh, so I owe you a favor?" Gabrielle asked, her ears ringing from the sound of Poseidon's voice. "I'll gladly help you in any way I can. I like helping people. What is it you want me to do?"

SOMETHING IS KILLING SEALIFE. YOU WILL FIND OUT WHAT IT IS AND STOP IT. ONLY THEN WILL YOU GET YOUR LEGS BACK.

Gabrielle wondered briefly why Poseidon didn't stop it, as he was a God. But maybe he was using this as an excuse to save her life? From the stories she had read of him, saving mortals was not one of his big priorities. In fact, he often worked against them. Poseidon was Ares', what, Uncle? So maybe he had already heard of the upcoming marriage and had decided to help out. Yes that had to be it. And now that she knew who the giant eyes belonged to, she wasn't frightened anymore.

"Where is this happening? And did it just start recently? If I'm going to solve it, I'll need more information." Gabrielle informed the God.

IT BEGAN WHEN A ROCK FELL FROM THE SKY AND LANDED NEAR SOME SEA VENTS. THE THING FROM WITHIN THE ROCK DISSOLVES SEA LIFE, YOU MUST STOP IT.

"The thing from inside a rock?" Gabrielle asked, confused. She glanced up at Poseidon, only to see she was alone. The Sea God had already left, vanishing in the way of true Gods. "How could anything be inside a rock? I'm going to need help on this one!"

As far as she knew, the God hadn't set her any time limits so she started swimming towards shore. At first she tried swimming by using both her arms and tail, but soon found that clumsy and awkward. So keeping her arms at her sides, she flipped her fins up and down as she effortlessly glided through the sea. After a short time, a big grin broke out on the bard's face. "What do you know? I'm not seasick anymore!"

*****

Ares sat in the dry sand, his head resting on his bent knees. The sun was up and the sea calm once more. Noisy seagulls cried overhead as they flew about in circles, unaware of the problems below. Ever since Xena had pulled him out of the tossing waters the night before he felt terrible.

"How could I do it?" He asked himself for the millionth time. "How could I be so careless? I should have reacted faster I should have saved her! What's the use of being a God if I couldn't save the one I loved?"

It was hopeless though. Gabrielle was dead, drowned by his jealous sister, Discord. He'd never see her again, never hold her in his arms, and never see that smile that made it worth living. Just as he was starting to realize what living could really mean and his heart awakening to something so much better than just plain lust, the light had been snuffed out. He knew later the anger would come and then he'd mop the floor with Discord, but now he wanted to be alone in his grief. 

Perhaps she has survived. She is a lot stronger than she looks. She has been through so much with Xena and has survived. Why shouldn't she survive this time, too? Yet the sea had been so rough, the storm magical in nature. And she was seasick. I shouldn't have taken her out there.....

He knew Xena has been prowling the beaches since she had found him, searching tirelessly for her friend. Even his half brother, Hercules and that little friend of his was out looking. 

I should be out looking, too. I could use my powers to find her. 

Then why am I sitting here?

Because you don't believe she survived. No mortal could survive it. You would have drowned, too, if you weren't a God. Only your Godhood saved you, not Xena.

A lump formed in his throat and Ares quickly swallowed it. He never realized loosing someone could be so hard. How did mortals stand it? Was love worth all this pain? It felt like a raw bleeding wound in his heart. All he wanted to do was hang his head and cry ... and that was so unlike him. 

Footsteps approached him and Ares lifted his head. Xena stood before him, a glum look on her face. It was clear she hadn't found Gabrielle, alive or dead. He noted her bloodshot eyes and thought his must look the same. "Anything?"

"Nothing." Xena admitted sadly. "I looked as far as I could. Maybe Herc or Iolaus found her."

"You know, Xena, the sea swallows lots of people who are never seen again." Ares shifted his eyes from the Warrior Princess to the calm water before him. After yesterday's storm, the sea was like a looking glass with hardly a wave marring its surface. "Look at it: so peaceful and yet so deadly."

A large splash got both their attentions.

"What was that?" Xena asked, taking a few steps towards the water's edge.

"I don't know. Maybe a fish?" Ares rose to his feet. He supposed there was sand sticking to his black leather, but what was the point of looking good if he didn't have that special someone to look good for? 

The splash repeated itself and this time they both saw white water mark the location. The third time they caught sight of a large orange tail just before it disappeared beneath the surface. 

Ares started to turn away, disappointed. "It's only a fish porpoising."

But Xena ran up to the sea and splashed in, excitement in her movements. "No, it's Gabrielle!"

"What?" Ares turned around again just in time to see Xena bend down and reach into the water. "Xena, what are you talking about?"

Xena straightened, Gabrielle clutched in her arms. 

Ares' heart skipped a beat when he recognized the long blonde hair. He saw her arm move as she hung onto Xena's shoulder. It was Gabrielle and she was alive! Yet from the way Xena was standing, her head, hair and part of her back was all he could see.

The Warrior Princess carried the bard up to Ares and pushed her into his arms. "Here's your future bride, Ares. Just watch out for the tail."

"Tail?!" Ares gawked at Gabrielle's new bright orange tail. 

It was going to be another one of those days......


End file.
